NEW LIFE, NEW PROBLEMS
by Yuunieh Skylark
Summary: AU: Luego de haber sido poseído por el Nogitsune y haber asesinado a su padre, los padres de Kira y al padre de Malia. Stiles más loco que cuerdo huye a Beacon Hills para tratar de alejarse de todo lo sobrenatural sin saber que se dirige a la ciudad conocida como "faro" para lo sobrenatural.
1. Chapter 1

**DESCLAIMER: **_Teen Wolf _**NO** me pertenece. Esta serie de televisión es propiedad de _**Jeff Davis **_junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Reparto Principal: **Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, Liam Dunbar, Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore, Malia Tate, Kira Yukimura, Danny Mahealani, Peter Hale, Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd, Aiden y Ethan.

**Personajes Recurrentes: ** Chris Argent, Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Alan Deaton, Bobby Finstock, Adrian R. Harris, Marin Morell, Braeden, Cora Hale, Noshiko Yukimura.

**Parejas: **Bueno Aclaro esto será 100% STEREK, no habrá otra pareja al menos que una a Stiles con Scott cosa que..., dudo mucho LOL El resto de las parejas... Bueno comenzara como en la serie y terminara como solo mi mente loca y retorcida me mande a acabar XD

**Resumen:** Luego de haber sido poseído por el Nogitsune y haber asesinado a su padre, los padres de Kira y al padre de Malia. Stiles más loco que cuerdo huye a Beacon Hills para tratar de alejarse de todo lo sobrenatural sin saber que se dirige a la ciudad conocida como _**"faro"**_ para lo sobrenatural.

**Aclaración:** Stiles _**es**_ Humano; pero cuando el Nogitsune fue extraído..., O mejor dicho cuando el Nogitsune lo vomito, Stiles se quedó con las habilidades del Nogitsune: Súper fuerza, Velocidad (Mejor que la de los Lobos), Maestría con armas Japonesas, Astucia, Maestro del engaño, Inteligente (Mente de Stiles + la del Zorro), Legilimancia o Legeremancia (?)..., no enserio Legilimancia LOL y Sin olvidar el SUPER MEGA CONTRA GENIAL SARCASMO! XD Como que ya se dieron cuenta, que no adoro a Stiles. He?

**. LIFE, NEW PROBLEMS.::.**

**CAPITULO 1.**

**Stiles**

Beacon Hills, California. Al fin, luego de días, horas y minutos desde Woodland, sentado y sudando como puerco ¡Por fin encontraba al dichoso pueblo! Solo ruego a Dios que Malia y Kira no me sigan hasta aquí..., que conociéndolas, como sé que las conozco, no me dan ni un día para buscar un edificio abandonado para llamarlo "Hogar".

Explico. Malia Tate y Kira Yukimura son mis dos mejores amigas de todo el mundo, quizás del universo entero, siempre puedo contar con ellas. Malia es la divertida la extrovertida..., la que rápidamente acepta hacer algo que se supone no debemos de hacer. Kira por otra parte es el ángel introvertido y estudioso que también aunque diga que no, cosa que Malia y yo sabemos que solo lo dice por tratar de ser la voz de la razón, le emociona hacer cosas que prácticamente nos meterían un par de años en la cárcel; pero siendo Malia un coyote, Kira un Zorro y yo un humano con TDAH no me sorprendería si nos tachaban como adolescentes delincuentes que meten sus narices en todo..., pero estoy divagando.

Para resumir, mis amigas y yo terminamos liberando accidentalmente a un espíritu animal maligno en forma de Zorro que me poseyó. La madre de Kira, Noshiko Yukimura explico que era el Nogitsune un espíritu del Caos, el dolor y la ruina. Quiero decir que la mujer se quedó corta con la explicación, puesto que el Nogitsune tuvo la facilidad de romper mi alma en pedazos al usar mi cuerpo para hacer daño a otros; pero sobre todo el eliminar a nuestros padres de una manera lenta _muy lenta_ y dolorosa. Malia y Kira lograron encontrar el royo que necesitábamos para poder liberarme y luego eliminar a mi _**otro**_ _**yo**_ con la ayuda de un druida al cual habían mandado a llamar el señor y la señora Yukimura. Cuando el Nogitsune me expulso, nadie conto ni siquiera ese estúpido zorro que yo le arrebatara todos sus poderes y ese engendro del diablo intento matarme para tratar de arrebatarme sus poderes. Fue algo bueno que Malia y Kira estuvieran ahí para respaldarme el pellejo... Cuando fui con mi padre sentí que me moría..., aunque el ataque de pánico me ayudó mucho en ese momento para terminar desmayado y despertar unas horas antes para tener una última charla padre e hijo. Ver a mi padre morir en dolor fue algo que me rompió el corazón; pero fue más el dolor cuando mi papá me pidió _**vivir**_ hasta que mis días estuvieran contados.

Mis padres sí que eran egoístas... Mi madre murió a causa de una demencia foto temporal cuando yo tenía diez años en aquel entonces, un día antes de su muerte ella me había sonreído con mucho esfuerzo pidiéndome que por favor jamás cambiara por nada ni por nadie, que siempre fuera su travieso e interactivo Genim, que jamás dejara que nadie machacara mi espíritu y que no dejara que nadie me callara cuando yo soltara cincuenta y dos palabras por minuto. Y ahora mi padre..., papá me tomo de la mano con toda la fuerza que pudo solo para pedirme perdón..., perdón por haberme culpado que yo era el causante de la muerte de su esposa, me pidió perdón por haberme abandonado cuando yo más lo necesitaba, se disculpó por no haberme creído a tiempo sobre las cosas sobrenaturales en las que estaba metido..., Me pidió perdón por ser un mal padre, lo vi llorar por primera vez en años, John Stilinski lloro como un niño pidiendo perdón..., y yo se lo di. Papá me rogo que viviera, que me alejara de los problemas, de lo sobrenatural.

Por eso me fui. Después del funeral de nuestros padres, como siempre el gobierno estúpido quiso mandarnos a un orfanato. ¿No se los dije? Kira, Malia y yo somos menores de edad, apenas iba a cumplir los diecisiete años este año; pero gracias a las influencias monetarias de Kira, la mirada intimidante de Malia y a mi inteligencia fuimos capaces de dejar a la autoridad fuera de nuestro camino, cuando ya todo estaba bien dos semanas después bueno..., como que decidí cumplir con el último deseo de mi difunto padre..., huyendo de la mansión Yukimura con pocas cosas y Dinero que tenía ahorrado de años y años de hacerle la tarea a niños ricachones.

El Dinero que había heredado de mis padres no podría tocarlo sino hasta después de cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero por ahora ese dinero sería suficiente para alquilar un pequeño apartamento por un mes, las comidas y los útiles escolares que iba a usar este año.

Por suerte para mí, la escuela ofrecía becas todos los años así que eso resolvía el problema de los estudios, puesto que abandone mi celular y mi laptop, a los cuales ya di por muertos sabiendo que Malia los estrello contra la pared al enterarse de mi huida, tendría que hacer mis deberes en la biblioteca de la escuela en tiempo record ¡Gracias Dios por haber dado vida al tipo que invento la biblioteca!

* * *

Conduje por la ciudad tétrica. No enserio este lugar parece sacado de una película de terror, pero lo raro era que la gente aquí era muy amable..., bueno tal vez tenga que ver que esta ciudad se podría considerar un pueblo pequeño... O tal vez eran vampiros que eran amables con el nuevo para luego ¡ZAZ! Banquete de sangre de un inocente Stiles que apenas y empezaba a vivir... Dejo escapar una risotada mientras entro al parqueo de la escuela buscando un lugar para dejar mi Jeep, deberás debo dejar de mirar películas de fantasía..., ¡Marvel! Desde ahora solo y exclusivamente películas súper héroes.

Me estacione un poco apartado lejos de la entrada de la escuela apagando el motor y fui cuando sucedió. La gente ya hablaba de mí, la gente sabía ya de mí... ¿Cómo diablos saben quien era yo? Espera no quiero saberlo, que si me entero por extraño que parezca siento que me volveré amigo de la persona que ya inicio con él la cadena de chismes. Sí que parecen viejas chismosas, deberían buscarse una vida.

La escuela estaba a unos quince minutos de distancia del edificio abandonado de donde dormí la noche anterior, así que no era que tuviera que llegar temprano ni nada; pero la cosa era que era el nuevo, mi primer día... En pocas palabras el primer gran _**terrible**_ día de escuela. Era una ley básica del universo que el nuevo sufriera de llegar tarde, de ser engañado para ir a la clase equivocada... De meterse al baño de niñas por error que si fuera chica esto sería al revés... Hacerse de un amigo, esto último lo voy a pensar muy seriamente que no puedo hacerme de un amigo si no es un frikie de las películas de súper héroes, y por último pero no menos importante de hacerme de un enemigo por un mal entendido. Y yo Genim Alexander Stilinski alias Stiles _no_ sería el primero en romper esa regla irrompible del universo.

Salte del Jeep estirándome un poco antes de tomar mi mochila y clavarla en mi hombro derecho, asegurando el Jeep antes de abrirme paso hasta el edificio, no faltan ni las miradas ni los murmullos de parte de los estudiantes, cosa que yo simplemente ignore hasta que sentí un escalofrió recorrer por mi espalda.

Había un grupo de tres chicas y cinco chicos ocho para ser exactos, de pie junto a las puertas, que se quedó mirando mientras pasaba a su lado. Que por cierto me miraron con tal descaro muy mal disimulado cuando pase a su lado, me detuve para voltear ligeramente a las puertas. _Lobos_, puede que no contaba con el gran olfato de los chuchos; pero sí que contaba con los malditos nervios de ese maldito zorro. Reanude mi camino a la oficina del director. No todos lo eran... Dos de las chicas eran humanas, creo. Una de ellas parecía ser rodeada por un aura de protección... una protección contra lo sobrenatural; bueno que más da lo importante era otra cosa. ¿Por qué me miraban?

Había nacido completamente humano, y el haber robado los poderes del zorro no había cambiado mi esencia..., o eso había dicho Malia. _"Aun apestas a enfermedad y medicina." _Fueron las _dulces_ palabras de mi rubia coyote, pero eso había sido hace dos semanas... ¿Y si apestaba al maldito zorro? El corazón se me acelero si eso era cierto. ¡Dios un zorro dentro del territorio de unos chuchos! ¿Qué tan terriblemente cliché es eso? ¡Me voy a morir!

* * *

—_"Escuche que hizo explotar la estación de policía solo por pedirle que declarara en contra de su padre."_

—_"Me entere que le insertó una flecha a su entrenador, solo porque pronuncio mal su nombre."_

—_"He oído que le insertó un cuchillo en el estómago a su mejor amigo mientras él trabajaba, solo por haber besado a la chica que le gustaba, ¡Y no acaba ahí! Me dijeron que mientras su amigo le suplicaba que se detuviera el solo retorcía más el cuchillo mientras reía como si nada._

Eso solo fue un puñado de cosas que escuche durante las primeras horas de clases, luego escuche otra sarta de chismes y mentiras... Aunque lo de la explosión en la camisería no era una mentira..., un policía había terminado muerto en esa ocasión, muchos heridos, demasiada sangre... Sangre en sus manos. Mire mis manos solo para horrorizarme al verlas cubiertas de sangre, mire mi ropa y había más sangre el corazón hecho a correr en ese momento al verme cubierto de sangre levante la mirada con miedo solo para encontrarme en una estación de policía..., la camisería donde mi padre trabajaba, cientos de cuerpos policiacos se encontraban rodeándome y ríos de sangre pasaban por mis pies.

_"Dios, no de nuevo. Por favor ¡NO DE NUEVO! Es un sueño, no es real, es solo un sueño Stiles ¡Despierta, Despierta, DESPIERTA!"_

—Oye.

Fui expulsado bruscamente de ese sangriento paisaje mental con un jadeo, para toparme con un chico unos penetrantes ojos plateados. Pestañeo un par de veces algo aturdido para mirar bien al chico frente a mí, no puedo evitar compararlo con Dylan Sprayberry*****. Lo juro parecen almas gemelas y claro que también con el hijo de _Snow White._ Es tan blanco como la nieve...

—¿Si...?

—Soy Liam Dunbar. ¿Cómo te llamas nuevo?

—Ummm... Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.

—¿Stiles? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

—Es un alias en realidad..., jamás he dejado que nadie me llame por mi verdadero nombre a excepción claro de mis padres, por supuesto. —Suspire aliviado. Sin saberlo Liam me ayudo a distraerme.

—Ya. Tengo curiosidad. —Dijo tomando asiento frente mío. Me percate que a pesar del cuchicheo de los estudiantes muchos estaban prestando atención a nuestro conversación, claro por no decir que _**TODOS**_ en la cafetería lo hacían. —Muchos rumores sobre ti han empezado a correr por la escuela, y bueno yo no soy de chismes, soy de hechos.

—¿Así que vienes directo a la fuente? Quieres saber que es cierto y que es mentira. —Suelto una risa fresca. Este chico sí que es un descarado. —Bueno. Por qué decidiste a venir a preguntarme, en ves seguir con la cadena de chismes como todos los demás chirmoleros. —Pude detectar la vergüenza en el aire. —Lo más que puedo hacer es contestarte con la verdad. ¿He? Adelante, puedes preguntar.

—Bueno lo primero. ¿Has matado a un niño con tus propias manos? —Puse los ojos al escuchar eso. ¿Quién demonios dijo eso? ¡Soy prácticamente un niño! Bueno..., mentalmente hablando... ¡PERO LO SOY!

—¡NO! ¡Por Dios me gustan los niños! ¡Cuidaba de los niños de mis vecinos en Woodland!

—Tranquilo. Que yo solo repito lo que he escuchado. —Liam alzo sus manos en rendición. Yo solo niego aun crédulo por esa pregunta.

—¿Qué mente tan retorcida comenzó ese rumor? Debería darle vergüenza. —Y pude detectarlo una chica de lentes y cabello castaño rubio sentada un par de mesas de nosotros se escondió tras su comida. —¿Qué otras cosas ridículas has escuchado?

—¿Le insertaste un cuchillo a tu mejor amigo por besarse con la chica que te gustaba en tu otra escuela?

—Bueno primero que nada; no tengo mejor amigo, solo mejores amigas. Segundo; a lo único que le he clavado un cuchillo es al pollo de acción de gracias y año nuevo. Y en tercer lugar; no es por romper el corazón de las chicas, pero soy gay. —Hice un gesto lleno de desdén con la mano restándole importancia a lo último. Liam parecía muy divertido ante mi actitud y..., ¿Para qué mentirles? Este chico me estaba comenzando a agradar.

—¿Enserio? ¿Me encuentras atractivo? —Yo solo me reí negando con la cabeza. —¡Oh vamos responde!

—Te encuentro demasiado atractivo como para que muestres tu belleza a nosotros los pobres mortales. —Le guiñe un ojo. Liam se rio, sabiendo muy bien que me estaba ganando el cariño del castaño/rubio, creo que ya tengo un compañero de mesa para el resto del año. Aun no puedo considerarlo un amigo pues hay algo en el que me inquieta sobre él.

—Bien volviendo a las preguntas, que mejor acorto. ¿Sufres de algún tipo de enfermedad mental, para hacerle daño a alguien?

—¿Cuenta que desde pequeño me diagnosticaron de TDAH? —Ahora la confusión se apoderaba del aire, entrecerré los ojos al saber que cierta _manada_ era la que más curiosidad estaba en este tema.

—¿Trastorno déficit de atención con hiperactividad? —Liam ladeo la cabeza. Dios parecía un cachorro confuso. No ayudaba que esos ojos plateados se agradaran en su confusión..., parecía una cría de lobo.

—Yup. Eso me recuerda, que debo comprar más Adderall. —Susurre a pesar de que Liam y los lobos me escucharon. —¿Algo más que quieras saber?

—Si..., ¿Que tan bueno eres en Lacrosse?

* * *

Las clases ya habían terminado y sí; si pasaron muchas cosas que sabía que pasarían. Llegue tarde a química ganándome el odio del profesor Harris..., unos neandertales me encerraron en el armario del conserje con un estúpido chiste "Para que regreses al closet." Por suerte Liam me saco de ahí al escuchar mis gritos de auxilio, ahí él se dio cuenta que no me gusta estar encerrado, a lo que yo me entere más tarde que Liam sufría de un trastorno explosivo intermitente. ¿Qué cómo me entere? Bueno el chico prácticamente después de liberarme había ido a buscar a los brutos que me habían encerrado y darles una paliza que de seguro no iban a recordar nada; por suerte yo había seguido a Liam por el odio que prácticamente irradiaba de su cuerpo, lo más fácil había sido arrastrar al cachorro de los tipos esos, lo difícil fue tratar de calmarlo durante una hora, quiero decirles que no terminamos entrando a la clase de matemáticas por ello.

Ahora, era yo el que era arrastrado por Liam al campo de lacrosse. Trate de excusarme que no era bueno en deportes y que solo iba a hacer el ridículo, ¡Que lo dejaría a _**él**_ en ridículo, por traer a alguien tan patético! Pero este chico cara de lobezno hijo de sus padres no acepto un "no" por respuesta, además parecía que el chico sabía que mentía.

Así que ahí estaba yo... Rodeado por hombres... Llenos de testosterona. Y los lobos. ¿Es que ellos _**tenían**_ que estar en todos lados o qué? En todas mis clases había notado que siempre había uno o dos de ellos, no sé cómo sería en la clase de matemáticas por habérmela saltado, así que no sé qué esperar..., por ahora si tan solo pudiera arrancarle ese maldito silbato al entrenador que no deja de soplar, sería muy feliz.

Él estaba hablando de no sé qué cosa, la verdad yo había dejado de prestar atención ante el patético intento de un discurso motivacional sacado de alguna película cuando dejo de soplar ese artefacto del demonio tan bien conocido como silbato, así que no se sorprendan que uno de los lobos me había hecho chillar de susto cuando se apareció a mi lado.

El lobo adolescente me miro por unos segundos antes de soltar un bufido y salir de los vestidores. Entrecerré los ojos ante su acto tan grosero. ¿Pero que puedo esperar de un saco de pulgas como ese? Si no mal recuerde su nombre era Jackson..., atractivo, co-capitan de lacrosse, buen gusto para la ropa, novia hermosa, millonario, _wolfie powers_ y un gran cretino con un ego demasiado hinchado..., creo que era el momento para que _**el nuevo**_ le bajara de su pedestal..., de hecho creo que ya era hora que los lobitos bajaran de ese pedestal, en el que seguramente se habían puesto ellos mismos.

Una sonrisa zorruna se instaló entre mi rosto, ya era hora de usar esos poderes sobrenaturales que me había robado.

_"Papá que estas en el cielo, te juro que no son problemas sobrenaturales los que estoy buscando..., solo un poco de diversión sana para mi diversión y poner a los wolfies en su lugar. Después te juro que ya no me involucrare, tratare de parecer __**normal**__"_

El entrenador Finstock nos dijo que primero nos pondría a hacer cardío, para calentar los músculos y eso, también nos pondría a correr con los capitanes del equipo para ver quienes merecían la pena de pertenecer al gran equipo formado por su persona. Creo que el coach era otro a quien debía molestar cuando tuviese la oportunidad.

Liam me estaba hablando de lo mucho que me iba a gustar el lacrosse y que practicarían hasta que yo fuera tan bueno como él para hacer jugadas combinadas y convertirnos en el dúo de oro o algo así..., estuve muy tentado a preguntarle si él era un frikie de la serie de "Súper campeones"; pero no se me dio la oportunidad, por culpa del entrenador.

—¡Bilinski! ¡Te toca!

—Es **Stilinski**.

—No me corrijas y ven aquí. —Rolando los ojos me acerque al entrenador donde el capitán; Scott McCall y el Co-Capitan; Jackson Whittemore se empujaban entre si hablando de cosas, que aunque podía oírlas realmente no preste atención, además del hecho de verlos tan frescos como lechugas recién sacadas del refrigerador a pesar del hecho que ya habían corrido contra otros tres chicos. —Ahora. Solo tienes que hacer un buen tiempo y podrás entrar al equipo. No haces un buen tiempo y te vas a la gradas de los espectadores.

—¿Y qué pasa si les gano? —Me cruce de brazos mirando desafiante al entrenador, ignore olímpicamente las miradas que estaba recibiendo de todos los chicos en el campo, en especial la de Liam y las chicas pertenecientes a la jauría de los lobos. El entrenador me vio de arriba a abajo antes de reírse como desquiciado.

—¿T-tú? jajajajaja... ¿G-ganarles a mis dos capitanes? —Siguió riéndose y pude escuchar las risas de los viejos jugadores que sabían que ganarles a Scott y a Jackson era imposible. Si imposible que un humano le gane a un hombre lobo. —HAHAHA! Chico si les ganas a estos dos, no solo estarás en el equipo sin hacer las demás pruebas. Sino que también te pagare tus almuerzos durante todo el año.

¡Justo donde lo quería! Rápidamente extendí mi mano al entrenador. —¡Hecho!

El entrenador me miro como si estuviera loco..., cosa que en cierta forma era verdad; pero él no tenía que saberlo. Así que solo necesitaba picar un poco.

—Pero... Si pierdo, yo seré el aguador del equipo, guardare todo el equipo sin queja o replica y —Alargue la palabra. —Seré yo quien le pague el almuerzo a usted ya sea dentro o fuera de la escuela, hasta el último día del año escolar.

Finstock rápidamente tomo mi mano para cerrar el trato. El entrenador hablo con los dos lobos con algo parecido como: _"Ustedes siempre ganan, no me fallen ahora". _Mientras yo me estiraba un poco ignorando a Liam que me susurraba a gritos: _"¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¡Ellos nunca han sido vencidos en carrera!"_

Cuando termine de estirarme, me prepare detrás de la línea, listo para correr por todo el campo. Antes de escuchar el silbato pude escuchar a Jackson decirme: "Es una mala apuesta, perdedor".

Pude escuchar los latidos del corazón de ambos lobos, ambos estaban en calma; pero despedían una esencia de emoción..., bueno eran lobos y a ellos les gustaba correr. Cuando el silbato sonó y los tres nos incorporamos para correr, creo que deje a más de uno impresionado al no quedarme atrás como muchos creían que iba a suceder. La canción _**Shoot to thrill de AC/DC **_apareció en mi cabeza mientras corríamos. Fue a mitad del campo, cuando en un fragmento donde habla que soy como el mal los pase. Los dos chuchos al parecer no podían creer que los estuviera dejando morder el polvo.

Escuche a Liam gritar de emoción mientras seguía alejándome mas de los pulgosos y me acercaba más a la meta, no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas al escuchar gritar al Coach a sus jugadores favoritos para que corrieran más rápido. Aunque ahora que lo pienso esos chuchos se estaban conteniendo, un golpe para mi ego, sí; pero se supone que ya todos les habían visto correr y sabían de sus **límites** que bueno que ellos no sabían de los míos. Así que puedo acelerar más, ¡AH, no espera! Ya me pase...Ups.

—¡GANASTE! —Liam se me tiro encima. Madre santa puede que este chico se mire pequeño, pero es más fuerte y pesado de lo que aparenta. —¡Nunca nadie le había ganado a esos dos! ¡Eres mi héroe!

—No es para tanto Liam.

—¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡Ah, no mira, mira ahí viene Finstock! —Liam se alejó de mí, justo al tiempo que el entrenador se paraba frente de nosotros. Podía oler su disgusto con fuerza, me miro de nuevo arriba a abajo antes de bufar con fastidio.

—Un trato es un trato, Stilinski. Estas dentro del equipo te quiero aquí mañana después de clases. —Se dio la vuelta indignada. Liam y yo nos miramos antes de sonreír.

—Umm. Entrenador ¿No se le olvida algo? —Liam trato de contener su risa mientras yo descaradamente me cruzaba de brazos y sonreía. Vimos al entrenador detenerse bruscamente, su mandíbula se apretaba ante el enojo de perder la apuesta.

—Hablare con Anna, para hacerle saber de nuestra apuesta. —Hablo casi gruñendo, pero definitivamente decía la verdad. Asentí satisfecho antes de que el Coach se retirara, me gire a Liam para seguir con nuestro festejo saltando como niños, escuchamos el grito del entrenador hacia los dos capitanes, solo deteniéndonos cuando el entrenador llamo a Liam. Pues ya que tenía el puesto asegurado tome mis cosas y me retire a las gradas donde estaba la gente observando a los demás jugadores.

_"¿Crees que sea un lobo?"_

_"Lo dudo mucho. Erika, tú y los chicos dijeron que había algo raro en él, pero era completamente humano."_

_"Y lo es. Un humano que apesta a medicina."_

_"Mientras corríamos contra él, pude sentir algo, no sé qué exactamente; pero puedo decir que no era malo pero tampoco bueno."_

_"Se más directo McCall. El tipo parece sacado de un centro de locos. Digo, ¿Ya vieron cómo se viste? ¿Quién en susano juicio usa camisas con cuadros?_

_"No es su camisa lo que debería preocuparte Jackson. Definitivamente él tiene un aroma ligeramente sutil escondido entre tan ta medicina."_

_"¿Qué quieres decir, Danny?"_

_"El apesta a muerte."_

_"Soledad."_

_"Pero sobretodo, el miedo..."_

Luego de escuchar esa última frase del lobo moreno y callado por un momento se me detuvo el corazón. ¿Apestaba aun a muerte? El miedo es algo con lo que viviría hasta el último día de mi vida a causa del Nogitsune; la soledad de haber perdido a mi padre y alejado de mis amigas; pero la muerte... Los primeros días sí que lo hacía, aun recordaba las expresiones de Kira y Malia cuando volví a ser yo..., trague con fuerza, mire mis manos y ya podía ver nuevamente la sangre en ellas. Apreté mis ojos con fuerza tratando de calmarme; pero no funciono, tome mis cosas apresuradamente para alejarme de ese lugar, me despedí de Liam algo torpe antes de salir disparado del lugar.

Mientras pasaba por el estacionamiento, me topé con un hombre alto de cabello negro, ojos verdes, muy caliente en mi opinión. Traía una chaqueta de cuero negra, una playera verde oscura y pantalones negros..., sin mencionar los zapatos negros. Al igual que en la mañana con el paquete de lobos, mi piel se erizo cuando pase a su lado rápidamente; pero a diferencia que con los cachorros, la sensación que sentí fue más fuerte, más abrumadora..., así que no hay duda esté tipo era el Alpha.

Me apresure a subirme a mi Jeep con rapidez, era muy consiente que el Alpha se había detenido a verme casi quemándome la nuca con la mirada, me daban ganas de voltear a ver; pero mi madre siempre me dijo que cuando sentía que alguien me observara o sentía a alguien detrás de mí, nunca de los nuncas me volteara a ver quién era. No, ella me decía "Patitas para que las quiero" y huir con la mayor dignidad posible..., bueno no tan así; pero estoy seguro de que me entienden. Así pues, yo siempre he seguido los consejos de mis difuntos padres y no iba a comenzar ahora.

Justo cuando puse en marcha mi Jeep los escuche.

_"¡Derek estas aquí!"_

_"¿Quién era ese?"_

_"Es el nuevo. Se hace llamar Stiles; pero ¿Lo sentiste?"_

_"Hay algo extraño en él."_

Puse en retroceso a mi bebé, definitivamente no quería seguir escuchando esa conversación. Hice una vuelta en U ilegal, antes de salir de ahí y dirigirme al bosque un tiempo antes de ir al edificio abandonado donde había pasado la noche anterior. Solo esperaba que esos chuchos se mantendrían alejados de mí..., no quería a la jauría de lobos detrás de mí cuando le había prometido a mi padre que me alejaría de los problemas...y lo sobrenatural.

—Dios..., Papá ¿Por qué que me haces prometer cosas que..., al parecer el universo siempre quiere que haga lo contrario a lo que me pides?

* * *

**Hola mundo! Aquí termino el capítulo de mi primer fick de Teen Wolf! OMG! Espero les haya gustado.**

***Bueno quiero decir que es simple y muy cliché. Decidí comparar a Liam con su verdadera identidad. ¿Por qué? ¡Simple! Porqué así lo demando mi cabecita loca.**

**Díganme lo que opinan. Todas las frases, Buenas o malas son permitidas. ¡Hasta luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DESCLAIMER: **_Teen Wolf _**NO** me pertenece. Esta serie de televisión es propiedad de _**Jeff Davis **_junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Reparto Principal: **Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, Liam Dunbar, Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore, Malia Tate, Kira Yukimura, Danny Mahealani, Peter Hale, Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd, Aiden y Ethan.

**Personajes Recurrentes: ** Chris Argent, Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Alan Deaton, Bobby Finstock, Adrian R. Harris, Marin Morell, Braeden, Cora Hale, Noshiko Yukimura.

**Parejas: **Bueno Aclaro esto sera 100% STEREK, no habra otra pareja al menos que una a Stiles con Scott cosa que..., dudo mucho LOL El resto de las parejas... Bueno comenzara como en la serie y terminara como solo mi mente loca y retorcida me mande a acabar..., Y un poquito de Stiam O en una manera que lo entiendasmejor = Liam x Stiles lol Pero sera mas FriendshipBro! lol

**Resumen:** Luego de haber sido poseído por el Nogitsune y haber assesinado a su padre, los padres de Kira y al padre de Malia. Stiles mas loco que cuerdo huye a Beacon Hills para tratar de alejarse de todo lo sobrenatural sin saber que se dirige a la ciudad conocida como _**"faro"**_ para lo sobrenatural.

**Aclaración:** Stiles _**es**_ Humano; pero cuando el Nogitsune fue extraido..., O mejor dicho cuando el Nogitsune lo vomito, Stiles se quedó con las habilidades del Nogitsune: Super fuerza, Velocidad (Mejor que la de los Lobos), Maestría con armas Japonesas, Hastucia, Maestro del engaño, Inteligente (Mente de Stiles + la del Zorro), Legilimancia o Legeremancia (?)..., no enserio Legilimancia LOL y Sin olvidar el SUPER MEGA CONTRA GENIAL SARCASMO! XD Como que ya se dieron cuenta, que no adoro a Stiles. he?

**.NEW LIFE, NEW PROBLEMS.**

**.CAPITULO 2.**

**Stiles:**

El segundo día en la escuela fue casi lo mismo que el primer día..., llegue a tiempo a la escuela solo que esta ves Liam ya me esperaba. ¿No es tierno? Parece un niño pequeño a la espera de su mamá..., ¡Espera! No fue el mejor ejemplo. ¡Cachorro, un gran y enorme cachorro a la espera de su amo! Okay..., eso tampoco sonó muy bien, como sea la gente dejo de hablar de mí, pero había aun unos cuantos..., por no decir el paquete de lobos y los estúpidos neandertales que no dejaron de molestarme por mi sexualidad. Para ser honesto eso no me importa, al menos dejaron los rumores sobre mí.

—Hola _little red Riding Hood._ —Fue el saludo de Liam. Yo solo me detengo a verlo. Liam ensancho su sonrisa al verme desconcertado y confuso por su forma de llamarme.

—¿Qué?

Liam solo se dedica a apuntarme con el dedo. Miro hacia abajo para toparme con mi playera blanca y mi sudadera roja con capucha..., **roja con capucha.** ¡Oh tienes que estas bromeando!

—_Jarjar_. Muy chistosito. ¿Por qué no mejor vas a perderte al bosque hasta encontrar la casa de los enanitos, _SnowWhite_?

Esta vez fui yo quien sonrió, mientras Liam se encargaba de alegar que no era Blancanieves, yo simplemente me encargue de ignorarlo o darle un sarcástico comentario, tuve que forzar mi sonrisa cuando pasamos junto a la manada de lobos, sus miradas parecían calcinarme al pasar a su lado, el sentimiento no se detuvo cuando los deje atrás.

Química era la primera clase, para mi tristeza no la compartía con Liam así que nos tuvimos que separar..., dejándome solo con cuatro fastidiosas miradas _wolfies_. Alto y rubio; al parecer Isaac, señor ego; Jackson, el tipo que tenía aires de hawaiano; Danny así como también el de dulces ojos marrones; Scott. Me inclino en mi silla soltando un suspiro, había logrado recoger algunos de los nombres pues... Esos inoportunos estaban en todas mis clases... Matemática aún seguía pendiente por el accidente con Liam..., así que solo me quedaba rezar por que no estuviera nadie de esos pulgosos; pero no me hare de muchas esperanzas. Me costó mucho prestar atención en clases ya que cada dos minutos lograba sentir sus miradas en mi nuca..., esto me pasa por sentarme al frente del salón.

Las clases fueron avanzando, y cada vez las miradas se volvían cada vez más pesadas, fue incomodo que incluso en los pasillos pudiera sentirlas..., casi como si todos ellos me estuvieran siguiendo...

Pero no lo hacían. Solo estaba siendo un poco paranoico a causa del miedo que me dejo el Nogitsune. ¿Cierto? ¡Por supuesto que no! No me seguían. _Nadie,_ ni siquiera estos estudiantes súper dotados con poderes de hombre lobo me seguirían. ¿Cierto?... No lo seguían... ¿Cierto?

Al entrar de último a matemáticas maldije mi suerte. Todos y cada uno de los cachorros estaban ahí sentados en forma de cuadro: Scott, Isaac y Erica estaban al frente, detrás de Scott estaban Allison y Danny. Detrás de Erica eran Boyd y Lydia, en medio entre Lydia y Danny estaba Jackson..., dejando un asiento vacío justo en medio de todos ellos, mire por todo el salón tratando de encontrar otro asiento libre; pero no, la profesora me dijo que tomara asiento. Esto lo confirmaba..., me estaban vigilando.

Por suerte esa fue la última clase del día; pero aún quedaba lacrosse...

* * *

—Liam... ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? ¿Qué te hice yo para que me tortures de esta forma? ¿Acaso te hice algo en nuestras vidas pasadas? Por qué déjame decirte que si es así, no tienes derecho. No, no, no señor no lo tienes, nosotros ya pagamos esos crímenes en nuestra antigua vida, además del hecho de que no puedes recordar nada que te haya hecho en la otra vida. Yo sé que aún me tienes rencor, pero estamos en el siglo veintiuno con un puñetazo basta y sobra. No tienes que torturarme así, _¡Porfavorpor favorporfavorporfavorporfavorporfavorporfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor _déjame ir!¡No quiero jugar lacrosse!

—_Come on Stiles._ Será divertido, además ya les ganaste a Scott y a Jackson. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez también le ganes a Isaac y Boyd en defensa e incluso anotes al invencible Danny. —Hablo con una perturbable emoción que me descoloco.

Les juro que por un segundo pude verle orejas y cola de lobo, con su cola agitándose de un lado para el otro a causa de la felicidad. Resignado y algo molesto cierro mi casillero con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria, Liam corrió detrás de mí hablando de algo que yo ignore por completo, ya que mi audición se concentró en otra cosa.

_"¿Realmente vamos a hacer esto?"_

_"Son ordenes de Derek, Scott. Tenemos que comprobar si el nuevo es alguna amenaza."_

_"Pero aun así..."_

_"No lloriquees McCall. Nuestro blanco ya está saliendo, Derek y las chicas ya deben estar afuera, apresurémonos."_

Bufo molesto, tuve que contar hasta diez, pues mi enojo comenzaba a picarme en la piel..., y no es agradable que un Kitsune se enfade, es como ir directo a la morgue, al final no sucedió; así que como último recurso me puse los audífonos con alto volumen, escuchando: _**Bleed it out de Linkin park. **_Entrecerré los ojos con fastidio al sentir las miradas quemarme la nuca al momento de salir al campo. Por suerte me supe controlar, gruñí cuando Liam me dio un codazo para que me quitara los audífonos a mitad de la canción, el entrenador ya llevaba llamando un buen rato y yo por las nubes, pero mejor las nubes que entre la niebla del caos y la ruina.

El entrenador me miro con ganas de matarme, pero no pudo hacerlo con tantos testigos alrededor. Finstock me ordeno hacer un par de lanzamientos, que yo con mucho gusto acepte. Ya era hora de la venganza. Nadie acosa a Genin Alexander Stilinski sin sufrir un castigo marca Stilinski. Agache la cabeza un segundo para que nadie pudiera ver como mis ojos brillaron de un color ámbar con matices naranjas, apreté mi _stick_ entre mis manos, la canción volvió a reproducirse en mi cabeza justo donde la deje, escuche el silbato resonar con fuerza.

Corrí en dirección a la portería al recibir la pelota de goma, todo a mi vista parecía ir demasiado lento, pero la realidad era otra, había corrido tan rápido que en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaba a un buen punto de lanzar; así que apenas y me percate cuando había lanzado la dichosa pelota, Danny apenas y se había movido cuando la pelota paso a solo centímetros al costado de su cabeza para ir directo a la red.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos cuando el chiflido de Liam resonó seguido de las felicitaciones de mis demás compañeros de equipo, me volteé ignorando por completo las miradas atónitas de los lobos y fui directo al entrenador.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué le pareció mi lanzamiento entrenador? —Finstock trago con fuerza antes de mirarme.

—Nada mal Stilinski. ¿Pero cómo te las arreglas con defensas? —Solté una pequeña risa.

—Bueno..., sería de verlo.

—¡Lahey, Boyd a defender!

Me troné el cuello saltando desde mi posición, observando al al rubio alto Isaac junto con el callado Boyd posicionarse unos pasos frente a la cancha. Danny, Isaac y Boyd me miraban serios, se podía oler la tensión en el aire, así como la repentina molestia ante mi persona.

Justo como la vez anterior, todo pareció ralentizarse a mi vista, el silbato sonó, inicie la carrera con la pelota resguardada en mi red directo a los lobos, Isaac corrió primero, el Lahey intento empujarme con su hombro pero yo logre esquivar moviéndome a un lado, haciendo que el rubio cayera al suelo, Boyd corrió a mi encuentro al ser más grande y musculoso que yo tenía que tener más cuidado con él, así que cuando hizo ademan de taclearme yo di un paso hacia atrás y girando sobre mis pasos antes de correr a un lado suyo, ya pasada la defensa di un salto girando sobre mí, lancé la pelota en dirección a Danny, el hawaiano abrió los ojos en asombro cuando la pelota le paso rosando sobre su cabeza para ir directo a la red.

Esta vez las alabanzas no se dieron a esperar, y como siempre Liam fue el que más chiflo y aplaudió..., además de saltarme por detrás logrando derribarme como cosa fácil que los lobos no pudieron hacer.

—¡Así se hace mi _little red riding hood!_ —Puse los ojos al escuchar de nuevo ese jodido apodo.

—¡Quítate de encima, _SnowWhite! _

Entre risas los dos nos levantamos, el enojo que había estado sintiendo por el acoso de los lobos se esfumo de repente, haberlos superado y espantado en cierta forma a uno de ellos me alegro el día tan estresante que había tenido. Liam me paso un brazo por los hombros mientras caminábamos hacia el resto del equipo, mi mirada se dirigió a las gradas, justo donde estaban las hembras del paquete. Ellas me miraban con asombro e incrédulas no creyendo lo que sus ojos les mostraban sobre mí, pero no termine prestándoles mucha atención a ellas ya que mi mirada se había detenido en el hombre de negro, Derek. Su mirada y la mía chocaron con fuerza, tratando de descifrar al otro, fueron eternos esos pocos segundos en que mi mirada se quedó pegada a la suya; al final yo la desvíe, claro que con una sonrisa de medio lado hacia él con un claro mensaje.

_**"¿Descubriste lo qué estabas buscando?"**_

Al parecer el _sourwolf_ recibió mi mensaje, por qué pude detectar el enfado irradiar de su cuerpo.

No es mi culpa. Él quería esto, yo solo le di lo que él quería. Soy un informante, yo doy información a todo aquel que necesita información..., claro que si intentas robarme la información por la fuerza no dudo que no salgas librado de ser humillado y golpeado, física o mentalmente hablando.

_Madre que estas en los cielos. Te doy gracias por haberme heredado los grandes poderes de la venganza, papá que seguro estas al lado de mamá en los cielos diciendo algo como: "Eso definitivamente lo heredo de ti." No te hagas que tú fuiste quien me enseño la frase: __**"Ojo por ojo..."**__ Así que espero perdonen a su hijo; pero estos tipos ya me estaban hartando, yo solo decidí que debía defenderme._

* * *

Hoy -14 de septiembre, gracias Dios, es viernes por la tarde..., tenía la jornada más corta este día. Normalmente consistía en dos horas de Inglés, y una clase libre donde usualmente se debía repasar los apuntes y cosas así, donde nadie además de mi lo hacía, y por último dos horas de música donde Liam me molestaba cada vez que se aburría y de regreso al Jeep. Eso era más o menos lo que hacía en un típico viernes desde hace dos semanas... Pero no hoy.

Liam se había marchado ya tiempo atrás a casa, yo por otra parte había decidido quedarme un poco más en la biblioteca para terminar un trabajo con la ayuda de un libro, que por supuesto ya había leído; pero que necesitaba confirmar un par de cosas, no me llevo más de media hora en terminarlo.

Apenas iba por un pasillo cuando sucedió..., los brutos de la vez anterior habían regresado, me golpearon en el rostro dejándome aturdido antes de empujarme a un cuarto de limpieza, apenas y escuche las risas de esos imbéciles y la puerta cerrarse, escuche que decían algo entre risas y por último un crujido de algo grande y pesado arrastrarse para después nada... Ni un sonido.

—¡Pasa un buen fin de semana, ahí encerrado perdedor!

Abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar al estúpido de Matt, tambaleando me incorpore..., una sensación de vértigo me dio de golpe tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para que se me pasara un poco, al abrirlos podía ver unas pequeñas luces moverse a donde quiera que dirigía la vista. Corrí a la puerta tratando de abrirla sin éxito, la habían bloqueado... La bloquearon conmigo dentro. Golpeé la puerta gritando que la abrieran, luego pedí a quien fuera que me ayudaran.

...No hubo respuesta...

Mi corazón comenzó a bombardear sangre con fuerza, sin ser consiente que la misma sangre caía de mi nariz y de mi labio que se había partido por el golpe de Matt. Comencé a golpear y gritar con más fuerza pidiendo ayuda..., perdí el foco completamente, olvidando por completo que podía activar mi fuerza sobrenatural y así poder abrir la puerta. Odiaba los lugares oscuros con cuatro paredes de encarcelamiento... Era... Era... Una cárcel.

_...Your Friends..._

_...Your Family..._

_ ...Everyone who ever something important to you..._

_...We Will destroy __**all of them, stiles...**_

—No_nononono_, es un sueño, es solo un sueño... —Me pase las manos a los costados de la cabeza tomando mechones de mi cabello con fuerza, cerré los ojos duramente tratando de bloquear esa voz. —No es real, Stiles, despierta, ¡No es real! ¡ES SOLO UN SUEÑO! ¡DESPIERTA STILES!

Todo empezó a girar a mí alrededor, nada se quedaba quieto..., la cabeza me palpitaba can grandes punzadas, mi cuerpo temblaba como gelatina, me sorprende que no me hubiera caído ya..., y cada respiración que daba parecía hacerme daño en el pecho.

—_**¡WAKE UP! **_—Grite con toda la fuerza que mis pulmones me permitieron.

Sentí como alguien pasaba sus brazos mi alrededor con fuerza para sacarme de esa habitación, me aferre a quien sea que me hubiera sacado del cuarto de limpieza, el aire dejo de entrarme a mi sistema, un ataque de pánico... Escuchaba voces con eco a mi alrededor; pero no entendía que era lo me decían, parecían lejanas y a la vez tan cerca, al parecer mi ataque de pánico ya estaba algo desarrollado, era por eso que no entendía nada o todo se viera borroso a mi alrededor.

De repente lo sentí, una tremenda punzada de dolor en mi estómago, que me obligo a sacar todo el aire y a la vez volver a respirar..., al parecer un puñetazo fue lo que recibí... A pesar del dolor, la táctica poco ortodoxa funciono de maravilla, todo regresaba a su lugar. Entre respiraciones algo pesadas gateé hasta la pared y me quede ahí un buen rato para calmarme tanto física como mentalmente.

—¿Estas bien?

Aun aturdido alce la mirada para encontrarme con dos del paquete. Scott que estaba en acuclillado frente a mí y a Lydia, que estaba parada a un lado del primero. Ambos me miraban con preocupación, yo aún incapaz de articular palabra, asentí entre respiraciones que iban calmándose.

—¿Que ha sucedido?

—...La-la pandilla de Matt... Me golpearon... Encerrándome en el cuart-o de limpieza... —Me trague los insultos que iban con gran _cariño_ a Matt. Mire a los dos amigos que andaban intercambiando unas cuantas palabras con la mirada antes de que volvieran su atención a mí. Claro que yo solo me enfoque en Scott. —Gracias. Por sacarme y ayudarme a parar el ataque de pánico.

—No hay de qué. —Parpadeo un par de veces al ver la sonrisa adorable de Scott, okay... Eso no lo esperaba, escuche el bufido indignado de la rubio-fresa y la mire aun algo aturdido.

—Pues no deberías. McCall no sabía que hacer contigo cuando te saco, ni en un millón de años se habría dado cuenta que estas bajo un ataque de pánico. —Bruscamente volteo el rostro al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Siendo así. Te lo agradezco. —Sonreí sin darme cuenta. Ambos me miraron de manera perpleja. Scott me tendió la mano, la cual acepte sin mucho esfuerzo, cuando estuve en pie me obligue a mí mismo a cerrar los ojos, todo daba vueltas.

—Creo que deberías ir al hospital. Te vez horrible. —Solté un bufido divertido.

—Nah. Pues _gracias Doctor Hoo_. Me pondré un poco de hielo cuando llegue a casa.

No mentía. Iba a detenerme en una tienda para comprar hielo y luego me iría al edificio..., tal vez incluso me daría un chapuzón en el lago Becon... Eso sonaba bien; pero no puedo evitar pensar que me _**estaba saltando**_ de algo.

—Gracias de nuevo chicos. Ya los veré por ahí entonces.

Empecé a caminar en dirección a las puertas, pero el cachorro dulce y la chica sexy tomaron un par de pasos, antes de estar aún lado mío. Lydia saco su celular de la nada tecleando a una velocidad envidiable..., claro que, no se podía comparar conmigo cuando yo escribía a una velocidad ridícula..., solté una risita cuando recordé cuando bombardeé a Malia una vez con mensajes vía WhatsApp cuando me entere que había salido con un chico sin que yo me enterara, Malia mas tarde había regañado a Kira por su traición y a mí por andar mandando unos treinta mensajes en menos de quince segundos, arruinando un momento intimo entre ella y el tipo; Así que yo orgullosamente le dije: "Mejor; así no tendremos a una mini Malia en nueve meses, ya es suficiente con una." Cabe decir que termine con una muñeca enyesada las siguientes dos semanas; pero aun así valía la pena.

Scott por otra parte mantenía un paso tenso, al parecer preocupado de que yo caería inconsciente en cualquier momento. Trate de no prestarle mucha atención; pero el chico no dejaba de lanzarme miradas de soslayo a cada paso que deba... ¿No será hermano perdido de Liam? ¿O algún primo tercero?

—Soy Scott, por cierto. Scott McCall. Y ella es Lydia Martin. —Los presento con una sonrisa, cuando llegamos a las escaleras frente al parqueo, vacío exceptuando mi jeep, una motocicleta de motocrós que vi a la distancia y el vehículo azul de Lydía. Hablando de ella, Lydia ya estaba en camino a su transporte, parecía ida. Scott se tensó y rápidamente se fue detrás de ella. —¡B-bueno nos vemos el lunes! —Se despidió, note que había perdido el color de su rostro. Yo parpadeo extrañado ante la actitud de ambos, me encogí de hombros antes de recordar algo.

—¡Hey! —Scott fue el único que volteo ante mi llamado.

—Stiles. Stiles Stilinski es mi nombre. ¡Gracias de nuevo por todo Scotty, te debo una! —Scott me miro asombrado, creo que era más por la forme en que lo llame que por otra cosa, yo le guiñe un ojo antes de ir a mi Jeep. Tire mi mochila en el asiento del copiloto y subí a mi Jeep, poniéndolo en marcha antes de salir de ahí.

* * *

La noche había caído. Estaba sentado frente al capo del Jeep sosteniendo la bolsa de hielo en mi cara, el dolor ya había desaparecido; pero no la hinchazón, era una suerte que mi nariz no se había roto por ellos. Increíble, ¿No es verdad? Podía tener poderes sobrenaturales, pero aún era tan frágil y expuesto ante golpes como esos. Maldito nogitsune. ¿Por qué los zorros mágicos no tienen la habilidad de regenerarse como los hombres lobos? La música de la rodeó al menos me calmaba, salte del capo arrojando la bolsa de hielo al suelo sacándome mi sudadero rojo favorito y mi playera, a eso le siguieron mis pantalones y zapatos quedando en bóxer..., bóxer de Batman.

Justo cuando mis pies tocaban el agua helada una melodía tan bien conocida para mí se escuchó desde mi Jeep. Entrecerré los ojos volteando a penas para mirar mi vehículo.

—Tiene que ser una broma. —Miro al cielo nocturno entrecerrando los ojos, al ver la luna llena resplandeciendo con fuerza. —Hmp. _**Afraid de Neighbourhood**_ tiene mucho sentido en una noche de luna llena junto con nubes grises.

_When I wake up I´m afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_When I wake up I´m afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_Paid that money, fake that dummy, ache my tummy_

_On the fence, all the time _

_Paid junk honey, face so sunny, ain´t that funny_

_All my friends always lie to me_

_I know they´re thinking_

Miro nuevamente el lago caminando hasta que el agua helada me llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Mi cuerpo tiembla ante el frio tanto del agua y el viento.

_You´re too mean, I don´t likeyou, fuck you anyway_

_You make me wanna sream at the top of my lungs_

_It hurts but I won´t fight you _

_You suck anyway_

_You make me wanna die, right when I_

Me zambullo de golpe al agua. Mi cuerpo se entumece ante el brusco cambio de temperatura. Pero mejor hacerlo de golpe que poco a poco... ¡Dios tengo que relajarme...!

_When I wake up I´m afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_When I wake up I´m afraid, somebody else might end up being me_

_Keep on dreaming, don´t stop breathing, fight those demons_

_Sell your, not your whole self _

_If they see you when you´re sleeping, make them leave it_

_And I can´t even see if it's all there anymore so_

Odio estos poderes en momentos como esto. Mi audición capta muy bien la letra aun estando bajo el agua, esa canción describía mi pasado con gran exactitud..., la odio. Abro los ojos poco a poco tratando que mi vista se adapte al paisaje húmedo frente de mí. El lago se ve aún más hermoso de lo que lo hace en tierra. Los rayos lunares dan la impresión "mágica" dentro del agua, no puedo evitar sonreír un poco ante el pensamiento tan _girly_ que acabo de tener.

_You´re too mean, I don´t like you, fuck you anyway_

_You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs_

_It hurts but Iwon´t fight you_

_You suck anyway_

_You make me wanna die, right when I_

_When I wake up I´m afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_When I wake up I´m afraid, somebody else might end up being me_

Entrecierro los ojos. Girando desde mi posición dentro del agua, pude sentirlo. Una presencia sobrenatural..., voces muy perturbadoramente familiares se escucharon..., muy cerca de donde estaba mi Jeep. Mejor dicho **están** aun lado de mi Jeep unos pasos a lo mucho. Esto es malo...

_Being me can only mean _

_Feeling scared to breathe_

_If you leave me then I´II be afraid of everything_

_That makes me anxious, gives me patience, calms me down_

_Lets me face this, let me sleep, and when I wake up (I wake up, I wake up)_

_Let me be_

_When I wake up I´m afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_When I wake up I´m afraid, somebody else might end up being me._

Cuando la canción termino salí al exterior. Justo cuando una nueva daba inicio, nade hasta la orilla, caminando lo que quedaba con el agua escurriendo por todo mi cuerpo, tome mi ropa que había dejado tirada frente al Jeep sin darle mucha importancia a todos los ojos que estaban en mi persona.

—Lindos Bóxer, _Batman._ —Una rubia despampanante sonrió, mirándome de arriba a abajo. Yo me sonroje. No porque una chica caliente me mirara así, sino más bien por qué le encuentro atractivo a alguien como ella. Mire a la rubia gótica conocida como Erica.

—Linda chaqueta, _Catwoman. _—Le guiño un ojo de manera juguetona, ella sonrió satisfecha ante mi alias para ella, Boyd entrecerró los ojos mirando hacia los dos de nosotros, tiro mi ropa descuidadamente dentro de mi Jeep y saco otro par de pantalones ligeramente arrugados, poniéndomelos frente a la manada como si nada.

—Este lugar está fuera de los límites. —Mire al Alpha. Tenía una postura rígida, y a su lado estaba un hombre mayor, igualmente sobrenatural, mire de nuevo al señor gruñón. —No deberías estar aquí.

—Hasta donde yo sé e _**investigue**_. El lago Becon es de todos, no es propiedad de nadie. Y abierto a todo público sin límites de horario. —Me puse mi sudadera roja restregándome el pelo mojado sacándome el exceso de agua para luego subir las mangas hasta los codos y subiendo el cierre de la misma por completo, antes de ver a los chuchos. Alce una ceja cuando escuche al hombre mayor soltar una risita.

—Bueno el chico tiene un punto ahí, Derek. El lago Beacon es de todos. Aunque nunca nadie se había metido a bañar en él. —Derek le gruño al mayor.

—Demándenme. —Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

—Hey, ¿Por qué hay tantas cajas aquí?

Isaac se había acercado demasiado a mi coche. ¡Oh mierda! El chico era un lobo..., sin mencionar al resto de súper lobos que me estaban mirando curiosos..., ¡Oh diablos! Gemí internamente ante mi suerte tan horrible.

—No tengo ningún sitio donde poner las cajas todavía. —Lo cual era cierto..., más o menos. Había demasiado espacio en ese edificio donde pasaba las noches, aun no encontraba un departamento lo suficientemente económico donde pudiera dejarlas, y no me atrevía a dejarlas en el edificio abandonado... Un extraño podría llevárselas.

Las miradas de casi todos estaban en mí ahora. Isaac y Scott al parecer eran demasiado crédulos porque al instante preguntaron: "¿No hay suficiente espacio?" Pero los demás lobos habían logrado captar algo entre líneas, así como las dos únicas humanas..., enserio Allison y Lydia deberían ser las lobas en vez de esos dos... Yo solo subí los hombros con demasiada lentitud ante las miradas curiosas de Scott y Isaac.

—Algo así.

—Regresando al tema. Es muy tarde, podrías conseguir una pulmonía si sigues mojado y los pies descalzos. Tus padres podrían preocuparse, Stiles. —Scott me miro preocupado por mi salud, así como ansioso por que me fuera de ahí..., creo que ellos deseaban correr bajo la luna llena; así como también aullarle. Me cruce de brazos entrecerrando los ojos con tristeza recordando a mis padres termine perdiéndome por unos segundos dentro de mi mente, sin darme cuenta que todos los lobos voltearon a verme bruscamente.

—Mis padres están muertos, nadie me espera en casa. —Tanto los lobos frente de mi como yo, abrimos los ojos sorpresivamente. Yo por mi tan franca boca que dejo ir esa información así como así, y ellos por la nueva información adquirida. Hubo un silencio de tensión demasiado prolongado, mi piel comenzó a picarme por el silencio nefasto que nos rodeaba; así que con un carraspeo nos saque a todos del silencio incómodo.

—Err... Bueno me voy.

—...Stiles, espera yo no...

—Te veré por ahí, Scotty. Muchachos.

Con un movimiento de cabeza me despedí de todos, salté rápidamente dentro de mi Jeep, lo puse en marcha antes de que lo pudiera dar en marcha pude escuchar.

_"¿Te acaba de llamar __**Scotty**__? ¿Desde cuándo se hablan? ¿Por qué tanta familiaridad? ¡Mejor aún! ¿Por qué lo dejas llamarte así sin más, y a mí me golpeas cuando pongo el diminutivo en tu nombre?"_

_"N-no es para tanto Isaac"_

Di una retirada a toda velocidad sin querer escuchar nada más, últimamente me doy cuenta que desde que los conozco siempre estoy huyendo de ellos...

—Solo espero que no se haga un habito..., o que no haya más roses entre ellos y mi persona.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo gente del mundo!**

**Segundo capitulo terminado ¡HURRAAAAA! -Grito algo exagerado.- Bueno, bueno ha pasado por completo una semana y aquí mi entrega espero les guste...**

**¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Me hicieron muy feliz de verlos TuT por un momento creí que nadie comentaria asdasdasd Pero luego ¡Sorpresa comentarios! Y yo así de SIIIIIIIIII! *0* así pues aquí mi respuesta a sus comentarios...**

**-Jorge 4: **_Me da gusto que te haya gustado, a mi también me gusto y eso que yo lo escribi XDDD. Malia y Kira SI van a aparecer..., con el tiempo; pero tendrás que tener paciencia, por qué aun se acercan momentos que Stiles tendra que enfrentar..., contra la misma manada Hale._

**-IB Black: **_Hola! Bueno aquí te traígo la continuación. Gracias por comentar._

**-arie: **_Err Hai! Pues no tan rapido como muchos quisieran, pero actualizo! Jejeje Me da gusto que la historia te gustara. Hiiie -Indignada y a la vez atemorizada.- YO jamás abandono..., solo me atrazo. Y no vengaaas! Soy mu joven para que pateen mi tracero que es donde me siento TT0TT. Tnks por los animos!_

**-Cecy Black hathaway: **_No llores más! aquí te traje la actualización._

**-Ittoki-kun: **_¿Hermoso? Wao... Me siento feliz por que lo llamaste hermoso TTuTT Si..., Liam me cautivo..., no tanto como Stiles, pero lo hizo quiero que ellos dos sean mas amigos en la serie, ya que normalmente Scott los deja a su suerte grrr! Bueno más Stiles que a otros; pero aun asi grrr. Espero disfrutes del segundo capitulo asdasdasd._

** : **_Yo! -Saluda con la mano.- ¡Gracias por comentar! Aquí el segundo capitulo. ¡Disfruta leyendo!_

**-stihal: **_Holaaaas! Gracias por comentar siii. Me da gusto saber que te gustara la historia, espero disfrutes el segundo capitulo XDDD No sé, creo que no pensaba cuando lo deje huerfano al pobrechito TT3TT pero la vida sigue... Jajajajaja y si que lo va a conseguir; pero primero un poco de enemistad pura y luego una pisca de amistad y por último una gran cucharadona de amooooooor! ajajaja XDD ¿A03? WHT? y eso con que se come? XDDD Aunque la verdad es que no tengo cuenta ahí... Pero te tomare la palabra de subirlo ahí luego._

**-Nate: **_Hola! pues que te digo, me saco historias del manga xDDD okay no. Y bueno todo es al tiempo. Solo domingos tengo libres TTnTT y solo esos días podre subir el capitulo... Y también si tengo el capitulo listo..., o si tengo ganas de escribir..., o si hay ganas..., o Inspiración? XDDDD gracias por comentar. Disfruta del segundo capitulo._

**Diganme lo que opinan. Todas las frases, Buenas o malas son permitidas. Hasta luego!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DESCLAIMER: **_Teen Wolf _**NO** me pertenece. Esta serie de televisión es propiedad de _**Jeff Davis **_junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Reparto Principal: **Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, Liam Dunbar, Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore, Malia Tate, Kira Yukimura, Danny Mahealani, Peter Hale, Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd, Aiden y Ethan.

**Personajes Recurrentes: ** Chris Argent, Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Alan Deaton, Bobby Finstock, Adrian R. Harris, Marin Morell, Braeden, Cora Hale, Noshiko Yukimura.

**Parejas: ** Bueno Aclaro esto será 100% STEREK, no habrá otra pareja al menos que una a Stiles con Scott cosa que..., dudo mucho LOL El resto de las parejas... Bueno comenzara como en la serie y terminara como solo mi mente loca y retorcida me mande a acabar..., Y un poquito de Stiam O en una manera que lo entiendas mejor = Liam x Stiles lol Pero será mas FriendshipBro! lol

**Resumen:** Luego de haber sido poseído por el Nogitsune y haber assesinado a su padre, los padres de Kira y al padre de Malia. Stiles mas loco que cuerdo huye a Beacon Hills para tratar de alejarse de todo lo sobrenatural sin saber que se dirige a la ciudad conocida como _**"faro"**_ para lo sobrenatural.

**Aclaración:** Stiles _**es**_ Humano; pero cuando el Nogitsune fue extraido..., O mejor dicho cuando el Nogitsune lo vomito, Stiles se quedo con las habilidades del Nogitsune: Super fuerza, Velocidad (Mejor que la de los Lobos), Maestría con armas Japonesas, Hastucia, Maestro del engaño, Inteligente (Mente de Stiles + la del Zorro), Legilimancia o Legeremancia (?)..., no enserio Legilimancia LOL y Sin olvidar el SUPER MEGA CONTRA GENIAL SARCASMO! XD Como que ya se dieron cuenta, que no adoro a Stiles. he?

**.NEW LIFE, NEW PROBLEMS.**

**.CAPITULO 3.**

**Stiles:**

El fin de semana había pasado volando..., bueno ni tanto. Al no tener absolutamente nada mejor que hacer me dio tiempo para terminar trabajos y proyectos de casi todas mis asignaciones. No era como que me tomo todo el fin de semana, más bien sábado por la tarde ya había terminado incluso con proyectos que serían para dentro de dos semanas... Todo gracias a la biblioteca local y sus computadoras. Vendita biblioteca, por tenerlas; pero no eran tan rápidas como quisiera, parecían de la era de los dinosaurios..., y lo digo muy enserio.

Así que ahora, si. Todas mis tareas de largo plazo y del corto estaban todas hechas.

¡No tener vida social fuera de la escuela te daba todo el tiempo del mundo! ¿Debería intentar salir con Liam?... No. Salir requiere esfuerzo físico..., sin mencionar el dolor que alguien como yo requiere al sacar la billetera y dar unos cuantos billetes... ¡Vamos! Si estuvieras en mi situación estoy seguro que pensarías igual.

Mantuve una sonrisa tan prepotente al ver los rostros llenos de sorpresa de mis docentes cuando entregué las numerosas hojas de papel con mis trabajos impresos en ellas. Excepto Harris. Estoy seguro que el solo se sorprendería si le hallara en medio de una actividad ilícita o ilegal..., o algo por el estilo. Ese hombre en verdad me odia.

Suspiro muy desaminado. ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que los lobos me seguían, pero que lo descarte porque lo creía una paranoia mía? Pues desde matemáticas el viernes, y ahora en la actualidad yo _sabía_ que me estaban siguiendo. Durante mis tiempos libres, podía verlos uno o dos parados muy cerca de mí..., o cuando por casualidad había olvidado algo en mi Jeep y corrí a traerlo me tope con el silencioso Boyd... Era escalofriante. ¡Por Dios, es lunes, los lunes de por sí ya son el día más estresante de cualquier estudiante! ¿Por qué lo hacían aún más complicado? Al principio pensé que era coincidencia, la segunda una casualidad..., ¿Pero una tercera? ¡ERA UN JODIDO PATRON! Definitivamente las palabras no pueden describir mi frustración.

Lo único que pude hacer fue chocar mi frente contra mi pupitre repetidas veces y cuando eso termino llamando la atención de todo el salón me decidí por morderme las uñas, asco; pero realmente estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Rezo para que un Dios ¡CUALQUIERA! Se apiade mi alma.

* * *

Fue durante el almuerzo, en la mesa donde Liam y yo solíamos sentarnos los dos de nosotros, nadie más..., cuando la bomba nos golpeo a Liam y a mí al rostro.

—Oye, por cierto quería llamarte el sábado para que hiciéramos algo, pero recordé que no tengo tu número.

—Sobre eso, Liam yo... —Me detuve repentinamente cuando una silla a mi lado se movió. Liam y yo miramos como Scott se sentaba con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

—¡Hola! —Nos saludo una vez se encontró sentado a mi lado, con una sonrisa de lo más estilo cachorro.

—H-hola... —Saludamos estúpidamente. Rápidamente me gire a Liam.

—¿Qué hace sentado en nuestra mesa? —Le susurre a Liam histéricamente. Olvidando por completo que Scott podía oírnos. Liam solo se dedico a negar frenéticamente alzando las manos en rendición. Abrió la boca para darme un gran número de líneas redactadas a su inocencia, pero justo en ese momento más sillas a nuestro alrededor chirriaron.

Cuando nos venimos a dar cuenta los chuchos acosadores o como Liam los conocía: "Los populares". Estaban sentados en nuestra mesa. ¡Esto **ya** se pasaba de la raya! Se pusieron a hablar entre ellos como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Me di cuenta que muchos, por no decir todos, se quedaron viendo nuestra mesa con caras de que no se la creían y otros con envidia pura. Liam era uno de la que no se la creía.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué crees que estén sentados en nuestra mesa? —Susurró. Yo me estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo; pero ahora también me preguntaba si había alguien allá arriba que me odiara tanto, para torturarme de esta manera. ¿Por qué Dios, por qué? Espera..., y si eres tú mamá te juro que me las pagaras cuando te vea. ¡Te hare la ley del hielo!

—No sé. No me siento cómodo...

—¿Quieres irte?

—Si, por favor. —Liam ahora yo si te adoro, te venero y te amo, por esto. Liam y yo ya estábamos tomando nuestras bandejas cuando Scott se giro bruscamente hacia mí, causándonos un susto de muerte a mi amigo y a mí.

—Entonces Stiles. ¿Cómo sigue tu nariz? Por lo que miro no esta tan hinchada como creí que sería. Tampoco quedo costra en tu labio inferior.

—Umm... Si yo, yo estoy bien, bien. Por suerte mi nariz no se hincho, todo gracias al hielo. Umm... Sobre la costra, me evite morderla hasta el sábado en la noche... Pero al final por los nervios me la quite inconscientemente.

—Ya veo. Aunque puede verse una pequeña línea blanca. —Contuve el aliento cuando Scott se inclino sobre mí, retrocedí hasta chocar al costado de Liam. Me sonroje violentamente. ¿Qué? ¡Tú también lo habrías hecho si estuvieras en mi lugar!

_"Relájate, relájate, relájate. Piensa en otra cosa."_

Fue un terrible consejo para mí. Mire a Scott directo a sus dulces ojos marrones, para luego estar frente a un hombre, mejor dicho una momia con traje militar. Su boca negra con dientes afilados y amarillos. Con un jadeo me hice bruscamente para atrás golpeando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza con la quijada de Liam.

—¡OUW!

Liam y yo nos quejamos con fuerza. Empecé a disculparme con Liam, pero el constante bombardeo de mi corazón me obligo a cerrar la boca para tratar de inhalar un poco de aire para poder relajarme.

—¿Stiles...? ¿Estás bien?

—S-si. —Le sonreí a Scott, antes de girarme a ver a Liam. —Lo siento no era mi intención.

—Sí que tienes fuerza. Por un momento creí que me ibas a romper la mandíbula. —Liam aun seguía frotándose la barbilla, aparte sus manos con las mías, lo tome del rostro para inspeccionarlo de cerca, desde el accidente con el nogitsune vivía con el temor de lastimar a las personas "normales" en un "accidente".

—No tienes nada. No seas tan llorón. —Liam me golpeo en el brazo cuando lo solté.

—Esta te la cobro Stilinski. —Me reí ante su tono falsamente lúgubre. —Así pues; tendremos una salida este viernes.

—¿Y a donde se supone que vamos a ir señor todo poderoso de la diversión? ¿Al cine? —Rolando los ojos con diversión me regrese a mi comida abandonada, que generosamente el entrenador Finstock había proporcionado. Tome una fritura de mi Snacks sin prestar atención a los demás ocupantes de la mesa.

—Bueno-

—Este viernes habrá fiesta en mi casa. Toda la escuela va a ir, ustedes dos podrían llegarse un rato.

Ambos miramos a Lydia. Liam pudo fácilmente caer en la mentira, pero yo no. Entrecierro los ojos mirando directamente a los de la cabecita rubio fresa, con tal desconfianza. Lydia pareció notarla así que con elegancia tomo su tener plástico y siguió comiendo de su ensalada. La mentira se oía claramente, no había tal fiesta. Algo estaba pasando. Respire hondamente lo más discretamente que pude para oler a los demás..., había ansiedad en el aire así como una pisca de culpabilidad de parte de Scott.

—No creo que sea...

—¡Es una grandiosa idea, ahí estaremos! —Fui groseramente interrumpido por Liam en su fase: "Cachorrito emocionado por correr con los perros mayores."

—¡¿Qué?! —Solté el grito un poquito más exagerado de lo que planeaba.

—¡Si, será divertido! ¡No podemos perdernos esta fiesta si todo el mundo va a ir! —Te juro. Esté chico en verdad tiene una cola meneándose detrás de él de un lado para el otro. ¿O será que definitivamente estoy perdiendo la cabeza?

—No lo sé, Liam. Mi concepto de diversión, es pasar toda una tarde con video juegos..., o con maratón de películas de _Stard Wars_ ó películas de súper héroes.

No me di cuenta sino hasta que Scott y Isaac gimieron de emoción, que note que me miraban con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. Parpadeé un par de veces antes de volver a ver a Liam que también tenía un brillo de euforia en sus ojos.

—¡A mí también me encanta esa idea de diversión! —_¡Oh boy!_ ¡Liam definitivamente eres mi mejor amigo ahora! Mi creciente felicidad no me duro mucho para mi gusto cuando Liam volvió a abrir esa boca suya. —¡Podemos tener toda una maratón de películas el sábado! Vamos a la fiesta el viernes, te quedas en mi casa a pasar la noche y el sábado podremos tener una maratón de películas. ¡Será increíble!

—Liam no creo que... —Nuevamente fui interrumpido. Liam me tomo de los hombros agitándome un poco.

—¡Por favor, por favor, por favooor! ¡Será lo único que te pienso pedir como amigo! ¿Siiiiiii? —Abrí los ojos ligeramente ante lo que pasaba. ¡El ataque de "ojos de perrito triste"! _Oh my Good_, ¡Rápido, mira a otra parte Stiles! Si no lo haces... Mire para otro lado, solo para toparme con los ojos de cachorro cien veces más potente de Scott e Isaac.

—¡Por todos los...! ¡Esta bien! Pero tendrás que pedir y pagar la pizza para el maratón de películas.

—¡Hecho!

—¿A qué hora empieza la fiesta? —Pregunte resignado/fastidiado, de todo aquello.

—A las ocho. Solo una cosa. —Alce una ceja ante los agudos ojos de Lydia en mi persona..., no espera en mi sudadera, inconscientemente mire hacia abajo. —Intenta verte un poco más... _**"Chick"**_

Puse los ojos con indignación y un bufido; clara muestra de mi desconté a lo que se refiere: Lydia Martin. Liam así como también: Jackson, Erika, Allison, y Isaac se rieron los muy bastardos, por lo menos el resto: Scott, Boyd, Danny y Lydia se dedicaron simplemente a sonreír.

* * *

Era mi segundo tiempo libre, decidí irme a esconder a la biblioteca cuando me di cuenta que el acoso no había terminado todavía. Por suerte para mi, era el turno de Jackson y Scott para vigilarme..., me había dado cuenta que esos dos siempre terminaban discutiendo por cualquier pequeñez. Así que aprovechando su pleito me escabullí de su mirada, y si en algún dado caso se ponen a buscarme, estoy cien por ciento seguros que ambos no entrarían a la biblioteca si no tenían que hacerlo. ¡Un punto para Stiles!

¿Ahora cómo puedo evadir el súper sentido del olfato _wolfie_? Me fui directo a la sección de plantas. Medicinales, venenosas, para alimento y más. Era sorprendente lo que una pequeña yerba podía hacer. Tome tres tomos de plantas diferentes y comencé a hacer lo que mejor podía hacer: Investigar.

No paso mucho tiempo para encontrar la planta que tanto buscaba.

_Acónico. Planta herbácea perenne, medicinal y de jardín, de la familia de las ranunculáceas, de hojas palmeadas, flores azules o amarillas y raíz fusiforme, cuyas variedades son todas venenosas cuando la semilla ha madurado: __**él área natural del acónico se extiende por el centro de Europa.**_

Entrecerré los ojos y busque algo más en los dos otros libros, pero todo terminaba en lo mismo: "Una droga toxica desde las raíces."

—Tal vez pueda usar sus raíces... Hacer una pulsera. —Hice nota mental para conseguir raíces de acónito. —Creo que es hora de investigar un poco en la red.

Me acapare de una de las computadoras, era una suerte que no hubiera tanta gente en la biblioteca. Escribí el nombre de la planta y en cuestión de segundos ya tenía muchos hipervínculos. Uno me llamo la atención y le di un "click"

_Acónico (Aconitum vulparia)_

_También conocida como __**wolfsbane**__ o daño de los lobos, esta hierba era muy popular en la Edad media, época en la que se le atribuían poderes de protección contra los hombre lobo, hasta tal extremo que decía que la posesión del abonito expulsaba, alejaba a cualquier licántropo que anduviese cerca con intensiones hostiles._

—Eso lo dice todo. Tengo que conseguir un poco de _wolfsbane._ Por si acaso le regalare una también a Liam...

Salí de esa página para ir directo a otra. En esta nueva página estaba un poco más detallada y había una imagen actualizada de la planta. Me quede curioso al saber que una planta pequeña y linda era tan peligrosa...

—"Las apariencias engallan".

_Acónito es un nombre para Aconitum napellus, una planta venenosa utilizada durante mucho tiempo para matar a los animales depredadores, tanto en Europa y en la India._

_Desempeña un papel importante en las leyendas y la mitología del __**hombre lobo.**_

_Aconitum napellus y todos sus derivados son venenosos reales. El Aconitum puede matar hombres lobos, hacer que se transformen, o curarlos si se usa correctamente._

_En los seres humanos la exposición puede causar una enfermedad, pero no parece ser tan mortal._

Había más cosas, así como los usos del Acónito. Me la pase todo el periodo libre metido en eso y mientras indagaba pude encontrar el mejor método para la creación de de una pulsera o collar de Aconitum; pero mientras leía los efectos en los seres humanos, decidí que era mejor hacer la pulsera a un collar.

—Bueno, ahora solo tengo que encontrar la dichosa planta y podré hacer las pulseras.

Sonreí como un niño en navidad. Esto era bueno, muy bueno..., para mí claro; lo siento Scotty me agradas, pero ya no soporto tu acoso y el de tus amigos.

* * *

Era miércoles por la noche. Yo estaba caminando por el bosque, con mi sudadera roja con capucha, playera blanca de manga corta, unos jeans azules con deportivos Niké de color negro..., Liam tiene razón parezco _red ridding hood_. Pero él no tiene que saberlo, así que me lo quedare para mí, hasta el día que muera. Estaba aburrido, la dos únicas asignaciones que habían dejado para el día siguiente las había terminado, me aburría; así que como es ley natural de la paz y el orden, salí de mi "hogar" para pasar el rato... A caminar, solo, de noche..., en el bosque... Si creo que no fue una de mis mejores ideas sabiendo que hay _lobos_ por ahí corriendo y aullando a la luna.

Nunca había caminado por esta área del bosque estaba un poco las luminoso. No enserio el bosque parecía brillar por estos alrededores..., tal vez era por esas luciérnagas que danzaban cerca de un árbol cortado aislado del resto de los árboles. Era sorprendente de ver. Al parecer había sido un árbol enorme. Me detuve al notar algo extraño, habían puertas dobles cerca del árbol..., ¿Una trampilla? ¿Un sótano?... No ¡Una cripta! No sé si sentirme Aterrado; temblando con los deseos de huir. Ó curiosidad. No sabía cuál de las dos tenía más valides..., no ¿A quién engaño? ¡La curiosidad ganaba a la primera! Camine hasta las puertas dobles de madera, le sacudí el polvo un poco antes de abrirlas.

¿Nunca has escuchado en algún momento de tu vida una vocecita en tu cabeza que te grita que te des la vuelta y corras sin mirar atrás? Bueno yo sí..., muchas pero muuuuchas veces allá en Woodland, y ahora, justo en ese momento esa vocecita me lo estaba gritando; pero, vamos. ¡Yo nunca la he escuchado! Y era por eso mismo que termine siendo reprendido varias veces por mi padre..., o siendo arrestado por el mismo. Lento y con cuidado fui bajando las escaleras de madera, teniendo cuidado con la tierra mientras bajaba, abrí los ojos asombrado mirando como la raíz del árbol se extendía a lo largo por la cueva, incluso había postes de madera para evitar que la tierra se derrumbase.

—¿Por qué hay una cueva aquí? —Las raíces del árbol eran impresionantes. Grandes y gruesas entrelazándose entre si y la tierra.

Era increíble. Me acerque hasta la raíz más gruesa y enorme, en serio. ¿Qué tan grande había sido ese árbol? Deposite mi mano en el tronco, soltando un jadeo cuando imágenes oscuras con figuras rojas parecidas a humo aparecieron en mi cabeza. Logre identificar los gritos de personas pidiendo ayuda, de una mujer joven diciendo algo sobre sellar la oscuridad, de una masacre de lobos..., de un hombre gritando con flechas chispeando dentro de sus ojos y más. Entre tanto grito de dolor, llanto de tristeza, rugidos de rabia un rostro desfigurado se alzo entre todo, parecía que algún lobo le había aruñado la cara; una mujer grito, parecía el grito de una bruja. El rostro desfigurado de la mujer se acerco a mí con todas las de atacarme, grite de miedo haciéndome hacía atrás bruscamente, alejándome del _**Nemeton**_.

Tirado en el suelo, con los ojos brillando en naranja y la respiración irregular mire a la raíz del árbol llamado "Nemeton". Tenía que salir de ahí. Lo que sea que había visto, mejor dicho lo que sea que era esa mujer... Sabía que estaba aquí.

Me levante solo para literalmente salir volando de ahí. No era seguro, corrí directo al bosque sin saber muy bien a donde exaltadamente me dirigía. En mi cabeza la sinfonía de _**Greatest Battle Music Of All Times -Invasion-**_ Se reproducía en mi cabeza mientras corría a todo lo que mis piernas me daban, incluidos los poderes de zorro. Mi instinto de peligro me decía que aun no estaba lo suficiente lejos, así que no me detuve y no mire hacia atrás, solo corrí y corrí aun más hasta que yo sintiera que era seguro detenerse, podía sentir mis ojos arder, aun debían seguir brillando en su forma dorada con destellos naranjas eléctricos. No iban a dejar de brillar hasta que me sacaran del peligro.

Cerré los ojos cuando sentí que esa _cosa_ me respiraba en el cuello; así que no me di cuenta que estaba corriendo directamente a alguien que no se había fijado en mi tampoco... Ya podrán imaginar lo que paso después.

—**¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

Gritamos. Si, gritamos a pulmón y juro que casi me meo en los pantalones, especialmente que esa persona se alumbro a sí mismo con la linterna de su celular dándole una apariencia de un muerto viviente: Un zombi.

—¡¿Scott, por qué diablos gritas?! —Gruño alguien, y por alguien me refiero a Derek _grumpy_ Hele... Espera ¿Dijo "Scott"?

—¿Scotty? —Pregunte.

—¿Stiles? —Pregunto igual de sorprendido que yo. Entrecerré los ojos, con mi color natural de ojos de regreso, justo a tiempo.

—¡Scott! ¿Qué paso? —Grito Allison.

—¿Allison?

—¡¿S-Stiles?! —Pregunto exaltada, rápidamente bajo su arco.

—¿Se puede saber por qué rayos todos están gritando? —Lydia apareció de quien sabe dónde y detrás de ella aparecieron Jackson y Danny.

—Al parecer se acabo el juego. —Peter Hale apareció justo detrás de mi haciéndome saltar del susto. El condenado se rió al parecer satisfecho de haberme podido asustar. Justo después aparecieron Isaac, Erica y Boyd. Con mi mano sobre mi corazón me reí nerviosamente.

—E-enserio... Te-tenemos que de-dejarnos..., de en-encon-encontrarnos así... Uff. Cielos, creo que se me han acortado los años de vida.

Me reí torpemente. Pase varias veces mis manos en mi rostro, fueron sino hasta unos ocho segundos después que pude calmarme y mire a todos ellos.

—Bueno, bueno..., miren nada más lo que el _**lobo**_trajo. El _**paquete**_ de súper amigos.

¡Oh vamos! El que yo no pudiera decirles directamente: "¡Se que son hombres lobos! ¡Así que dejen de acosarme!". No significa que no pueda usar palabras como esas en mis comentarios sarcásticos. ¡Dos puntos para Stiles, cero para los lobos!

—Vaya, vaya, vean lo que el bosque atrajo si no es nuestra amiga. La pequeña _red Riding Hood. _—Se cruzo de brazos la chica Martin, con esa sonrisa suya llena de superioridad y diversión.

Err... Okay. Stiles: dos. Manada: Uno.

—¿Por qué corrías? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas sentarte un rato?

—Woa, woa. Tranquilo que no soy de cristal, Scott. Estoy bien. No, no necesito sentarme. Bueno de pasar algo..., pasan muchas cosas raras a lo largo de mi vida. Y —Alargue la palabra con un poco de diversión al ver la mirada perpleja de Scott. — Corría... Mejor dicho _**escapaba**_ de..., al parecer alguien... No estoy muy seguro. —Volteé a mirar detrás de mí, el bosque estaba tranquilo de nuevo. Al parecer la _cosa_ decidió dejar de seguirme.

—¿Escapar? —Mire directo a Derek, todos me miraban con rostro estoico, había algo que estaban ocultando, no sé. —¿De qué estabas escapando?

No, no pregunto. ¡Demando! ¿Quién demonios se creía?... El Alpha. Por supuesto, pero eso no quería decir que tenía que ser grosero.

—¿Sabes lo que el significado de la palabra: "Por favor" se refiere? No, espera. ¿Existe siquiera en tu vocabulario? Si quieres información, aprende a pedirla con amabilidad. Y no como un protozoario inculto.

Derek y yo nos mandamos unas miradas que... De seguro ya nos hubiéramos matado el uno al otro. Me cruce de brazos, solté un bufido indignado antes de pasar a un lado de Scott y caminar en dirección donde sabía estaba aparcado mi jeep.

—Stiles, por favor. —Me detuve de golpe, dejando caer mis hombres. Escuchar ese tono en Scott..., me recordaba mucho al de Kira..., tal vez por ello me di la vuelta para mirar a Scott y solo a Scott.

—No lo sé, Scott. Jamás mire hacia atrás, estaba asustado y preferí no mirar... Te recomiendo que no vayas..., a buscar lo que sea que haya sido esa cosa...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque…, lo que sea que haya sido..., _esa cosa_ me siguió hasta donde estamos todos parados. —Yo sabía, que ellos sabían; que decía la verdad. Es por eso Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Erika, Jackson y Danny comenzaron a mover la cabeza a todas direcciones, Lydia se acerco a Jackson y Allison apretó su arco; pero parecía ansiosa de acercarse a Scott y viceversa. —Pero se retiro cuando ustedes aparecieron.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que ya no está cerca? —Me gire a Allison y le sonreí. Ella pestaño sorprendida ante mi sonrisa confortable, aflojo su agarre en su arco, sin darse cuenta.

—¿Escuchas? —Hubo un silencio mutuo entre todos, donde lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de los grillos, y las aves nocturnas ya sea aleteando sus alas o cantando sus canciones nocturnas, la brisa nocturna también soltaba un ruido haciendo a los árboles mecerse.

—El bosque está hablando, cuando corría hacía acá, nada de eso podía escucharse. Era cuando el bosque estaba asustado y en silencio; pero ahora nuevamente está tranquilo y habla con todos.

Jackson bufo.

—¡Por favor! ¡Es la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado!

—¡Jackson! —Le reprendieron varios. La voz que se alzo entre la de los demás era, sorpresivamente la de Derek. Jackson gruño, y miro para otro lado.

—Nah. ¿Qué podría esperarme de un tipo tan superficial y egocéntrico como tú?

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —Jackson se tenso, he hizo todo un gesto de que iba a saltarme encima. Lydia lo agarro del brazo así como Danny del hombro. Derek le mando una mirada que Jackson, que ignoro olímpicamente por estarme viendo a mí.

Sonreí altivo.

—Soy originario de WoodLand. La tierra de árboles, miras más bosque que centros comerciales. —Hice una pausa para mirar a Jackson de arriba a abajo, no sé; pero me pareció que _algo _tomaba control sobre mi boca. —Con solo verte puedo decir el tipo de persona que eres. Ególatra, egoísta, eres el tipo que piensa en si como el número uno y no teme ni le da vergüenza pisotear a los demás..., y te apuesto mi mano izquierda que incluso llegaste a pisotear los sentimientos de la chica que está colgada de tu brazo, que ignoraste la amistad un cierto tiempo al chico que te sostiene del hombro.

Lydia y Danny se tensaron. Si, di en el blanco. ¿Jackson? Jackson temblaba, estoy seguro que en cualquier momento se iba a zafar del agarre de esos dos y trataría de arrancarme la garganta.

—¡Oh! No olvidemos a los demás presentes a nuestro alrededor. Extorción, manipulación, engaño, abuso... Esto puede seguir por horas. Y por lo que veo... Estoy acertando en cada una de ellas. Eres tan predecible. Un niño rico y mimado. Un niño en busca de atención, un niño que sufrió _**algo**_ para convertirse en el brabucón.

—¡Ya cállate Stilinski!

Jackson grito enfurecido, zafándose del agarre de sus amigos. ¿Yo? Estaba a punto de darle su merecido ¡Al fin, luego de semanas de acoso! Al fin iba a golpear a ese imbécil; pero no todo resulta como uno quiere.

Scott apareció en algún momento frente de mi, pestañe un par de veces saliendo de mi trance.

* * *

**Derek:**

El aire alrededor de ese chico, Stiles. Había cambiado..., cuando Jackson había insultado al chico, el aire se oscureció. Si esa era la mejor forma de describirlo. Me sorprendió mucho y que se diga de la manada.

Nos sorprendió bastante, la forma en que Stiles se dirigió a Jackson; lo leyó como a un libro abierto, tocando una vena sensible. Me moví rápidamente cuando Jackson ya iba contra el chico, gracias a Dios Scott se paro justo en frente a ese humano... Si es que lo era, mientras yo me paraba frente a Jackson, lo tome de los hombros antes de meterle un puñetazo al estomago. Mi beta cayó al suelo sujetándose el estomago con fuerza, tosiendo al mismo tiempo expulsando algo de saliva. Lydia y Danny corrieron hacía su amigo mientras me giraba a los otros dos.

Mire molesto al chico dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas verdades, con frases como: "Te arrancare la garganta con los dientes", pero me detuve al ver la mirada asombrada y confusa del chico, que miraba directo a Jackson. Parecía, como si hubiera despertado de un trance o algo.

Scott me miro extrañado antes de seguir mi mirada hasta toparse con la expresión sorprendida y confundida del chico. No me había dado cuenta sino hasta ahora; pero al parecer Scott había "Imprimado"* del chico, eso explicaba el raro comportamiento, y la negatividad que abarcaba en Scott respecto a Stiles en los últimos días. Eso era malo..., esto podría arruinar el plan que teníamos..., si ese chico Stiles se hería o estuviera en peligro de muerte. Scott lo protegería, no de una manera romántica, sino más bien de una de hermandad, o tal vez maternal.

Nunca se sabe muy bien cual sentimiento terminaría afectando a un lobo cuando se Imprimaba. Amistad, hermandad, maternal. Jamás amor, por qué una cosa era Imprimar a encontrar al _compañero_.

—¿Stiles, estas bien?

—Y-yo..., me tengo que ir. —Stiles corrió lejos de nosotros. Le metí un codazo a Scott para que dijera algo. Scott me fulmino con la mirada, nada contento con lo que tenían planeado para ese chico.

—¡Nos vemos en la fiesta de Lydia!

_"¿Aún quiere que vaya después de esto?" _

Escuche fuerte y claro, al igual que el resto de mis betas. Lydia aunque con reticencia, grito cuando ella _no_ escucho la respuesta del chico.

—¡No olvides que tienes que verte más _**Chick**_! —Grito. Aun en su carrera escuchamos claramente un gemido disconforme del niño.

—¡YA SÉ! —Grito desde la distancia.

El silencio nos rodeo por unos momentos, antes de escuchar la risa divertida de mi tío.

—Chico interesante. Me gusta.

—No es nada bueno, que digas como esa. ¡Es horrible!

—¿Prefieres que hable de lo hermosa que se ve tu madre en traje blanco de enfermera?

—¡Aléjate de mi mamá, tú pervertido!

Así comenzó una nueva discusión. Role los ojos fastidiado y me acerque a Jackson que ya estaba mejor. Me frunció el seño, pero no se quejo, asentí orgulloso de su actitud.

—Danny. ¿Has encontrado algo del chico? —Danny negó.

—No. Aun usando su apellido no puedo encontrar nada. Al parecer hay muchas personas con el apellido Stilinski por california..., no puedo hacer nada sino tengo el nombre verdadero de Stiles.

—Ya... Regresen a casa entonces. En dos días se hará lo planeado. —Todos asintieron; pero pude oler la reticencia en Scott. Apreté el puente de mi nariz, tratando de darme paciencia.

—Scott... Tenemos que hablar de un tema importante.

—¿De qué se trata?

—De algo llamado _Imprimación._

* * *

**Hola, hola, hola!**

**Aquí yo nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo -Apausos y chiflidos.- Gracias, gracias! Es todo un placer saber que me siguen nyuk, nyuk, nyuk.**

***Chick: Una amiga me dijo una vez: "Tienes que vestirte más chick" y yo le respondí: "¿Y eso se come con ketchup?" XDDD Y ella me respondió: "Nooo, significa que tienes que vestirte más a la moda o como yo" Y Yo le respondí con un comentario inteligente: "Aaaaah!... ¿Ah?"**

***Imprimado: Me gusto mucho eso de la saga de Twilight. Un padre, un amigo, un hermano. XDDD Pero no parejaaa noooo. Es igual que con el "lazo del destino rojo" Que hay más de un lazo además del de amor, igual también existe el lazo de la familia y el de la amistad... Espero que mi explicación tan infantil les haya servido xDDDu**

**Ahora, agradezco a todos aquellos que dejaron un comentario. **

**Lamentablemente ahora ando en prisas, así que no podre regresar comentarios; pero si pondré los nombres de las personas que comentaron!**

***Jorge 4**

***IB Black**

***25 5 1993**

***eminahinata**

***Lirael**

**Gracias a estas 5 personas por comentar.**

**Por favor, pooooor favooooor! Díganme lo que piensan, me gusta saber lo que piensan de la historia. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DESCLAIMER: **_Teen Wolf _**NO** me pertenece. Esta serie de televisión es propiedad de _**Jeff Davis **_junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Reparto Principal: **Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, Liam Dunbar, Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore, Malia Tate, Kira Yukimura, Danny Mahealani, Peter Hale, Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd, Aiden y Ethan.

**Personajes Recurrentes: ** Chris Argent, Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Alan Deaton, Bobby Finstock, Adrian R. Harris, Marin Morell, Braeden, Cora Hale, Noshiko Yukimura.

**Parejas: ** Bueno Aclaro esto será 100% STEREK, no habrá otra pareja al menos que una a Stiles con Scott cosa que..., dudo mucho LOL El resto de las parejas... Bueno comenzara como en la serie y terminara como solo mi mente loca y retorcida me mande a acabar..., Y un poquito de Stiam O en una manera que lo entiendas mejor = Liam x Stiles lol Pero será mas FriendshipBro! lol

**Resumen:** Luego de haber sido poseído por el Nogitsune y haber assesinado a su padre, los padres de Kira y al padre de Malia. Stiles mas loco que cuerdo huye a Beacon Hills para tratar de alejarse de todo lo sobrenatural sin saber que se dirige a la ciudad conocida como _**"faro"**_ para lo sobrenatural.

**Aclaración:** Stiles _**es**_ Humano; pero cuando el Nogitsune fue extraído..., O mejor dicho cuando el Nogitsune lo vomito, Stiles se quedo con las habilidades del Nogitsune: Super fuerza, Velocidad (Mejor que la de los Lobos), Maestría con armas Japonesas, Hastucia, Maestro del engaño, Inteligente (Mente de Stiles + la del Zorro), Legilimancia o Legeremancia (?)..., no enserio Legilimancia LOL y Sin olvidar el SUPER MEGA CONTRA GENIAL SARCASMO! XD Como que ya se dieron cuenta, que no adoro a Stiles. he?

**.NEW LIFE, NEW PROBLEMS.**

**.CAPITULO 4.**

* * *

—_Supica por tu vida, es lo único que puedes hacer contra alguien como yo. _—_Le susurró mientras apretaba con fuerza su cuello. _—_Anda, suplica... Suplica que no te mate._

—_¡Y-Yo soy el Alpha! ¡Yo no __**suplico**__ a nadie! _—_Era sorprendente de ver como aun en ese estado hacía un esfuerzo para lograr que su voz sonara amenazante._

—_¿Aún no lo entiendes? _—_Preguntó con una sonrisa retorcida mientras acercaba su rostro al del Alpha, lamiendo la sangre magullada que escurría por la mejilla del lobo. _—_Eres el Alpha, Derek. Eso quiere decir que... Que matare a todos tus betas frente a ti antes de quitarte la vida. Con cada muerte, tu te aras más y más débil... y cuando haya acabado con ellos..., te are revivir sus muertes, una y otra vez hasta que llores, hasta que __**supliques**__ que acabe con tu tortura..., hasta que pierdas la cabeza y no seas más que un vegetal con la mente muerta. _—_La sonrisa de su atacante se extendió y arrastro el cuerpo de Derek hasta que se detuvieron frente a Scott que estaba inconsciente en el suelo aferrándose a una flecha incrustada en su pecho bañada en acónito. _—_Suplica y tal vez los mate rápido para que no sufran tanto dolor..._

_Hubo un silencio demoniaco rodeando a todos alrededor de Derek y su atacante..., Scott gimió y abrió los ojos húmedos a causa del dolor... Miro directamente a los ojos de su atacante._

—_S-Stiles... N-no... Por favor... N-no q-quiero morir...N-no quiero que mis amigos mue-mueran... Por favor..._

_Stiles lo miro con sus ojos dorados y luces naranjas..., brillantes ojos como los de un animal salvaje antes de regresar su mirada al Alpha. Derek lo miraba con esas dos gemas rojas chispeando en furia._

—_¡Y-YO... TE ARRANCARE LA __**GARGANTA CON LOS DIENTES!**_

—_Si así lo quieres. _—_Uñas negras brillaron en sus manos cual hojas de un sable, la levanto con demasiado lentitud para el disgusto y el terror de todos, todos los betas y humanos ahí presentes y heridos no apartaban los ojos de miedo ante esas garras._

_Momentos después el sonido de la piel siendo perforada seguida muy de cerca por un poderoso rugido de dolor se escucho por toda la antigua mansión Hale..._

* * *

_10 Hrs. Antes..._

**Stiles:**

21 de Septiembre - viernes. ¡Me quiero morir! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? No esperen, no respondan eso. Son las tres de la tarde, fin de escuela... Eso solo significa una horrible, horribleee verdad..., compras ¡Si **compras!** ¡Tengo que ir de compras! ¡SII ES VERDAD! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Liam le prometió a Martin que me compraria ropa decente para su ridícula fiesta! Nononono_nononononononononononono_. Era hora de hacer un plan de escape, ya iba a la ridicula fiesta. ¡No quería gastar dinero! ¡Eso es un delito federal...! Bueno para mi cartera lo es. Entonces... ¿En que estaba? ¡Ah si! Buscando la mejor ruta de escape... Pero una mano en mi hombro me hace soltar un grito... varonil, no chillido, ni grito de niña, ¿Que se creen? Si soy todo un macho... Err... Nuevamente, ignoren eso.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Se río el muy desgraciado.

—¡Liam amigo! Estaba a punto de irte a buscar para irnos al centro comercial y buscar la ropa para la-... Y por esa mirada que me estás dando, está claro que no me crees ni la hora.

—Y tengo razones para creerlo. ¿Recuerdas lo de ayer?

—¡Dije que lo sentía, no sabía que mi reloj había muerto ayer!

—Y es por eso que también me quedo contigo, para asegurarme que no estes en medio de la mejor ruta de escape hacia tu jeep.

—¡Te odio!

—Algún día me lo agradecerás. Quién sabe, incluso con nueva ropa atraigas a los chicos gays..., o hagas que un hetero se vuelva gay.

Le doy un zape marca Stilinski a mi amigo cretino que adoro..., es gracioso como en la mitad de lo que lleva el mes, Liam logro convertirse en un amigo muy querido... Casi un hermano. Liam no era estúpido, con el paso del tiempo escolar Liam se dio cuenta de mi "estado" económico, y aquí es cuando repito que Liam Dunbar es todo un cachorro lindo y adorable con arrebatos psicóticos cuando se enfada; pero abrazadle..., Liam se había dado cuenta de mi estado por mis actitudes, siempre que podía apostaba por comidas un gran ejemplo fue la del Coach, otra fue con una chica de la clase de historia y por último fue cuando jugamos a las vencidas con el mismo Liam, lo otro que me delato hace unos días fue por lo del celular, el día anterior al fin le conté al chico que no tenía teléfono celular y fue cuando Liam me encaro preguntándome con ojitos de cachorrito triste que sucedía..., el muy cabrón me saco la sopa..., claro que evitando la palabra _**sobrenatural**_ de mi historia.

Le conté de la enfermedad que mato a mi madre, de mis amigas, Kira y Malia a quienes extraño horrores, le conté de nuestras "Travesuras" y de como esas mismas aventuras terminamos involucrados en un lío donde casi me mato y de paso a Malia y Kira..., Le conté como en ese mismo "accidente" mi padre y los padres de mis amigas terminaron muertos... Hice pausas para **modificar** ciertos temas que no involucrara la palabra con "Sobre" y terminara con "Natural", aunque Liam... Asumo yo, pensaba que era porque me costaba mucho hablar del tema que llevo a mi padre a la muerte, no sé... Pero que Liam me escuchara, me ayudo a levantar un extraño peso que no sabía que llevaba sobre mis hombros.

Cuando había terminado de contarle todo, Liam me abrazo..., hubiera sido un momento decisivo para afianzar nuestro lazo recién creado; pero entonces aparecieron los lobos ¿Habrán escuchado algo?... Y Martin aaaah la vendita Martin, mira que se vengó de lo que le hice a su novio dos noches atrás... No sé como rayos convenció a Liam de ir de comprar nuevo guardarropa para la dichosa fiesta, pero mírala..., sabía donde y cuando atacar. Lydia Martin sabía muy bien que yo jamás podría decirle un _No_ a Dunbar. Bruja encantadoramente astuta. Creo que está empezando a caerme bien... _Weird._

No sé cómo, pero en un momento estábamos parados en el parqueo de la escuela y al siguiente estábamos aparcados en el estacionamiento del centro comercial..., ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve de vago en mi mente? Caminando a las puertas eléctricas ya no pude contenerme más.

—Liam. Tú más que nadie sabe que yo no puedo costearme ropa..., _**chick**_ como dice nuestra amada rubia fresa. —Me mordí el labio inferior. Entramos a una tienda de ropa de buena marca Italiana. Me acerque a un pantalón medio decente para ver el precio. Cabe decir, que juro que casi me desmayo al ver el precio tan ridículamente caro. ¡Podría comprarme la despensa de todo un mes con el mismo precio! —Liam... Enserio, no creo que sea buena idea.

Me gire a mi amigo para implorarle, hincarme si era necesario; pero Dunbar ni cerca de mi estaba. ¿Dónde estaba? Mire a todas partes para encontrarlo en la caja hablando con la chica que atendía, la chica asintió y fue a la trastienda para que momentos después regresara con una mujer mayor... Hermosa, ligeramente bronceada y el cabello castaño; sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Liam.

—Mamá. Te traigo a mi amigo para que lo conozcas. —No pude evitar notar que Liam parecía brillar mientras decía eso. La madre de Liam también adquirió un brillo de pura felicidad en sus ojos. Pestañe cuando ambos, madre e hijo se acercaron hasta mi. —Mamá este es Stiles Stilinski. Stiles, ella es mi madre; Ianira Dunbar.

—¿Ianira? ¿Eso no es origen Italiano? —Pregunte olvidando por completo mis escasos modales, cuando me di cuenta de mi delis, me sonroje ante mi clara falta de respeto. Por suerte Ianira no parecía enfadada, más bien todo lo contrario, la mujer soltó una preciosa risa que por un momento me recordó a la de mi madre.

—Sí, es italiano. Mi abuelos eran Italianos, así pues mi madre deseo que tuviera su mismo nombre. Es un placer conocerte al fin Stiles, mi pequeño Liam me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—El gusto es mío señora Ianira. —Rápidamente toma su mano que se me era ofrecida. Me sorprendió que ella no quisiera corregirme con lo de "Señora" como usualmente muchos padres hacían.

—Liam me hablo de la fiesta de esta noche, y sobre tu pequeño problema económico. —Discretamente le mande una mirada fulminante a Liam, pero el muy cobarde miraba otro lado, ya me las iba a cobrar. Regrese mi mirada a los de Ianira. —Así que no te preocupes querido, te haremos un descuento en la ropa que lleves.

Me sentí sonrojar nuevamente frente a esta mujer. Su sonrisa y su forma de llamarme "querido" me hizo sentir feliz, muy feliz.

—¡Eso es muy amable de su parte señora Ianira! ¿No tendrá problemas por eso? —Pregunte dos segundos después, lo menos que quería era meter en problemas a la encantadora mujer. Ianira pareció leer mi mente y me acaricio suavemente la cabeza con una sonrisa maternal... Ahora entendía por que Liam parecía tan dulce.

—Soy la madre de Liam, querido. Y toda persona que puede ser capaz de mantener amistad con Liam merece una recompensa.

—¡MAMÁ!

—Y... —Alargo con una sonrisa ignorando el grito de su hijo, yo me reí al ver la cara indignada de Liam. —Yo soy dueña de esta tienda de ropa, así que no te preocupes por nada querido. Escoge lo que quieras, incluso busca algo más además de la ropa para la fiesta, será un regalo de mi parte. ¿Te quedaras en nuestra casa esta noche no es verdad?

—Yo... s-si. Ejem, si me quedare esta noche, espero no importunar.

—Claro que no. Eres más que bienvenido a quedarte en nuestra casa. Por ahora tengo que regresar al trabajo, hablaremos en la noche antes de que se vayan ¿Está bien? —Liam y yo asentimos, yo aun un poco aturdido. Ianira le dio un beso a su hijo en la coronilla de su cabeza, regalándome una última sonrisa antes de regresar a la oficina que estaba en la trastienda.

—Tu madre es encantadora..., te envidio en estos momentos.

—Sí..., si soy muy afortunado en tenerla. —Sonrió con algo de tristeza. Mire a Liam extrañado, ¿Por qué estaba triste?

—¿Liam?

—No es nada. Busquemos la ropa.

—_Liam_ —Le tome del brazo murmurando para que nadie nos escuchara. — ¿Es por tu trastorno explosivo intermitente?

Liam me miro y yo a él. Nos quedamos viendo un buen rato en silencio para momentos después asintiera ligeramente.

—¿Sabes por qué parecía tan feliz, contigo? Por qué eres el primer amigo que no huyo cuando le hable de mi trastorno. Eres el primero y la persona más estúpida, que fue detrás mi sabiendo que podrías salir herido en un momento de arranque de ira..., eres el primero y el único que hizo lo imposible por tratar de hacerme entrar en razón y aplacar mi ira aun sabiendo que podría golpearte hasta dejarte moribundo con cualquier cosa que me encontrara. Eres..., eres la primera persona de la que hable y presente a mi madre desde que era un niño... Eres mi primer amigo, Stiles. Y- y cuando me contaste tu historia, lo que les paso a tus amigas y a ti...

—Si lo miras desde mi punto de vista, prácticamente me acorralaste para que te lo contara ¡OUUW! ¿Por qué la violencia? —Dije frotándome el brazo cuando Liam me golpeo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. No arruines la atmosfera.

—¿Sabes que acabas de sonar como mujer enamora, verdad?

—Ni sé para que me molesto.

Me reí antes de pasar mis brazos por el cuello de Liam, abrazándolo por la espalda.

—Voy a estar ahí para ti siempre que lo necesites. —Liam acerco su mejilla a la mía posando su mano en la mía.

—Gracias Stiles. Yo también, siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites.

Y ya está. Mi lazo se afianzo con el de Liam, siempre estaría ahí para él, y él para mi... Eso siempre sería nada más que la verdad.

**.**

_6 Hrs. Antes..._

Eran las 6:30 P.M. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Liam... ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Liam era peor que una chica me hizo probarme varias ropas y zapatos durante dos horas fue una tortura, más con la chica de la caja que le daba ideas o para poder arreglarme un poco mejor, y atraer chicos... La chica Tamara, me dio miedo hasta cierto punto..., hablo del manga y el "Yaoi" lo que quiera que significa eso, y que mi tipo de chico perfecto era el tipo dark y melancólico, no pude evitar pensar en el Hale menor cuando la chica lo menciono..., rápidamente descarte tal pensamiento tan bizarro... ¿El lobo gruñón y el chico sarcasmo? Eso en si es un tema "taboo" en todo sentido de la palabra.

Justo ahora estaba en el baño de Liam dándome una ducha rápida, no pues si hasta el chico me obliga a bañarme... ¿Qué será después? ¿Comida? ¿Cama? Err... Si de hecho si se hará cuando regresemos... Dios, si sobrevivo a esta tortura, lo torturare yo.

Cuando termine de ducharme me escurrí rápidamente el agua para ponerme la dichosa ropa. Una camisa de algodón blanca, muy suave por cierto, de manga tres cuartos. Un suéter sin mangas de color azul pavo con el cuello en V, un pantalón negro ajustado con un cinturón gris sujetándolos para que no se anduvieran cayendo, una chaqueta de cuero negra y zapatos de vestir, a todo eso me puse una bufanda azul marino, se mira que iba a llover... No sé si ponerme también mi gorra gris oscura...

—Wao... Qué gran cambio. —Mire a la puerta donde Liam estaba recostado en el umbral. —Deberías vestirte así más seguido. No sé hasta podrías gustarme.

—_JarJar. _Gracioso, pero sabes bien que no me andaré comprando ropa así tan seguido, esta fue una excepción y solo porque tú querías ir a la fiesta.

—Puedes esperarme aquí mientras me ducho, o si quieres puedes bajar con mi padrastro...

—Te espero aquí. Una cosa es tu bella madre, Liam; pero tú... Padrastro me intimida un poco.

—Está bien. Me daré prisa. Fisgonea todo lo que quieras, estás en tu casa. —Me dijo antes de introducirse al baño. Y ya que tenía su permiso y que aunque no lo tuviese también lo haría, me puse a inspeccionar...

No paso mucho para encontrar una distracción en su computadora y me puse a ver mis correos, no me atreví a ver mi cuenta de FB o Twitter. A saber Dios si Kira y Malia me habían estado dejando mensajes... Pero tampoco tan gilipollas para no hacerles saber que estaba bien... Así que desde una página de mensajería les mande un mensaje diciéndoles que está bien, y esperaba que estuvieran estudiando con esmero..., en especial Malia. O ya vería el sermón que le daría. Si un sermón ¿Y qué? Yo me encargaba de regañar a la coyote ya que nuestra bella zorrita jamás se atrevería a hacerlo.

Escuche la puerta del baño a abrirse pero no me gire. Liam era mi amigo, pero eso no significaba que yo no fuera curioso en ver ciertas partes de su cuerpo... ¡Soy gay por todos los cielos! Incluso en los vestuarios me obligaba a no mirarlo a él. Cuando creí que era seguro me gire a ver lo que llevaría puesto.

—Cabrón. ¿Por qué vas tan sencillo mientras yo voy como si fuera a modelar?

—No te quejes. Lydia pidió que **TÚ** fueras un poco más elegante, mientras a mi le da igual; por qué sabe que yo al menos lo intento a diferencia de ti.

Liam llevaba una camisa de botones gris oscuro, con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos con los primeros dos botones desabotonados, unos jeens azules algo flojos pero no tanto como para que no dejara de verse bien y zapatos de vestir. Era una suerte, para **él** que no tuviera una almohada cerca para poder tirársela.

Salimos de su habitación topándonos con Ianira en la cocina hablando con su esposo, al vernos Ianira nos elogió y nos pidió una foto de nosotros dos. Aunque no lo quería, complací a la mujer especialmente luego de ese rebajo que me hizo por la ropa, gracias a eso mi billetera no lo sintió tanto. Pasamos un buen rato posando, era extraño..., creo que nos quería usar para atraer clientes a su tienda... Bueno un poco de publicidad para la mujer no estaba de más.

Cuando al fin salimos eran las 7:40 P.M. Demasiado temprano a mi gusto, pero creo que Liam no quería perderse nada de la fiesta. Aunque ayudo que de la casa de Liam a la de Lydia se hicieran unos treinta minutos aproximadamente.

—Llegamos.

—¡Esto será genial!

—Si tu lo dices... Vamos a ir antes de que me arrepienta.

—No te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Con eso dicho salí del Jeep con un suspiro. Por alguna extraña razón, eso no me sonaba tan cierto.

* * *

_4 Hrs. Antes..._

Eran las nueve de la noche con saber Dios cuantos minutos ¿Qué como lo sabía, sí ni reloj tengo? ¡Simple! Se lo pregunte a alguien... Aunque la chica no parecía ni recordar su nombre; así que no estaba tan seguro, ¿Lo peor? Muchas de las chicas no dejaban de acercarse a mí para bailar. Era una pesadilla..., Liam había desaparecido entre el mar de gente que bailaba en lo que parecía la sala de estar..., pero sin muebles. Al parecer Martin había pensado con coherencia, que adolescentes borrachos podrían arruinar sus muebles calidísimos con licor y cigarrillo.

La música sonando a todo volumen me estaba causando un dolor de cabeza, es por esto que ya no iba a eventos así, mis oídos parecían zumbar.

—¿Te diviertes?

Miro a un lado. Isaac me sonríe extendiéndome un vaso plástico de color rojo. Tomo el vaso sin dejar de mirar al chico de cabello rizado.

—¡Sí! ¡Es una montaña de diversión! —Alzo la voz para hacerme escuchar; solo espero que logre escuchar mi sarcasmo ante el volumen de la música..., pero siendo esté chico un lobo, claro que lo escuchó. —A quien engaño ¡Mátame y líbrame de mi sufrimiento!

Isaac se ríe, aprovecho a tirar el liquido en una maceta cerca de mi cuando el cachorro rubio no estaba mirando, llevándome el vaso ya bacía a la boca y disimular que trago el liquido. Hago un gesto exagerado, pero tenía que hacerlo... ¡Vamos! El chico y sus amigos me habían estado acosando, tengo tantas razones para desconfiar incluso del aire que respiramos en la misma habitación.

—Es raro ver a solo uno de ustedes. ¿Dónde está el resto de los cachorros? —Isaac alzo una ceja.

—Últimamente noto que nos llamas "Cachorros" o "Paquete".

—¿Puedes culparme? Ustedes parecen un aquelarre, una secta. Si no fuera por las clases, juro que ustedes harían todo juntos..., hasta bañarse juntos.

—Dormimos juntos en una gran cama.

Puse los ojos. Isaac no parecía darse cuenta de lo que me dijo, parecía que andaba por las nubes..., me encojo de hombros antes de excusarme e irme a la cocina a buscar comida.

**.**

_1 hora antes... 11:30 P.M._

Raro, todo parecía muy extraño, a donde quiera que fuera, me topaba con uno de los lobos..., o las chicas; la cocina: a Erika, Allison y Lydia. El patio: Jackson y Boyd. Pasillo: Scott. Baño... Fue antes de entrar por supuesto a Danny... Extraño, por suerte deje de toparme con ellos hace un buen tiempo..., pero tampoco me había encontrado con Liam desde que se perdió con ese mar de gente... Donde también estaba Isaac.

Trote hasta la sala de estar donde había poca gente bailando, muchos ya estaban tirados en el suelo y otros ya se habían ido a casa. Me espante al no ver a Liam, así que me puse a buscarlo, aun con música resonando por toda la casa me puse a gritar su nombre, preguntando a unos cuantos si lo habían visto, busque dentro de toda la casa antes de salir a la piscina; nadie estaba ahí corrí al patio delantero y solo había un par de parejas acurrucadas entre sí. Solo me llevo cinco minutos buscar y ya estaba entrando en pánico.

—¡Hey Stiles! —Llamo Lizbeth. Una chica morena de ojos oscuros, compañera fiel a la música. —Te llevo buscando un buen rato. ¿Dónde demonios te metes?

—Liz, este no es un buen momento estoy buscando a-

—¿Liam? Hace mucho que se fue a casa.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Con quién? Liam y yo venimos juntos, se suponía que nos iríamos juntos también. —Lizbeth alzo las manos en rendición.

—Tranquilo, tigre. Lo vi inconsciente, creo que se paso de tragos. Lydia, Allison, Erika y Scott me dijeron que lo llevarían a casa, querían que te avisara... ¡Hey!... ¿Estás bien? Te vez un poco pálido.

_"Mierda...mierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierda, ¡Se lo llevaron! Se llevaron a Liam cuando no estaba viendo. ¿Tragos? ¡Debieron golpearlo!"_

—S-si estoy bien... ¿No dijeron nada más? ¿Y el resto de ellos?

—No. Solo los vi subir a Liam a un camaro negro. ¡HEY!

No me quede a escuchar nada más salí disparado a mi Jeep. ¿A casa? Si claro, lo llevaran a una casa; pero no a la de Liam.

—Solo hay un lugar a donde lo llevarían. Un lugar donde no hubieran testigos... _**Los voy a matar.**_ —Sentí mis ojos arder de la furia, que crecía dentro de mí.

Ahora sí. Una cosa es meterse conmigo, ¿Pero con Liam? Ahora ni quien los salve, metí el pedal a fondo saltándome varios "Altos" y semáforos. Pero casi es media noche... No importa eso, lo único que importa es Liam y la sangre que iba a derramarse nuevamente en la mansión Hale.

* * *

**Scott:**

—¿Les he dicho lo mucho que odio este plan?

—Solo unas treinta veces.

—Ya deja de quejarte McCall. Eres peor que una vieja quejosa.

—¡Cállate Jackson! ¡No me gusta esto! ¿Por qué teníamos que secuestrar a Liam? ¡Podíamos haberle preguntado a Stiles lo que era y ya! ¡No teníamos que hacer todo este circo!

Estaba nervioso, si. ¡Habíamos raptado al mejor amigo de Stiles! Tenía pánico, no quería que nada malo pasara, que nadie sufriera daño..., ni siquiera quería ver la expresión de Stiles cuando se enterara de lo que habíamos hecho. Sentí a Allison apretar mi mano con la suya. Mire a las escaleras donde Derek estaba sentado, ignorando el llanto de Liam que venía del sótano donde estaba sujeto a una silla.

Peter estaba sonriendo divertido por todo aquello, Lydia y Jackson estaban hablando y riendo como si nada. Erika y Boyd hablaban de lo divertido que sería hacer hablar a Stiles..., bueno Erika hablaba Boyd solo escuchaba. Isaac se reía de algo que le contaba Danny, salte sobresaltado cuando un rayo retumbo con fuerza en el cielo.

—Parece que lloverá.

—No importa. Aun así seguiremos con el plan.

—Derek. no creo que sea buena idea seguir con esto.

—Suprime tus sentimientos por ese chico. Scott, _**tienes que**_ suprimirlos.

Bufe en desacuerdo, ignore un comentario de parte de Jackson, cuando la escuche caer... Había comenzado a llover. La mansión Hale apenas y se estaba reconstruyendo, y era normal que la lluvia aun se filtrara por el techo incompleto. Sentí un escalofrió cuando una pequeña brisa me recorrió, Allison me sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Sí McCall, suprime tu amor por el bicho raro de Stilinski.

—No estoy en el amor Jackson. Me he imprimado. Lo quiero como si fuera..., u-una madre... —Me sonroje ante el pensamiento. Escuche a Isaac y Danny soltar una risita. Los demás solo sonrieron ante elección de palabras..., menos Derek y Jackson.

Jackson bufo, lo mire molesto dispuesto a defenderme de lo que fuera que me fuese a decir, cuando lo escuchamos...

Una melodía que resonaba por toda la casa... Parecía música de alguna Iglesia. Todos nos tensamos de un momento a otro al escuchar una risa escalofriantemente juguetona.

—_**'Devil's Never Cry' **_

Abrí los ojos al reconocer la voz de Stiles. La puerta de enfrente se abrió bruscamente dejando ver la figura empapada de Stiles, ahora traía su sudadera roja con capucha.

—Bueno, bueno. Vean lo que el cazador encontró. Una jauría de lobos. —Entro en la casa poniéndose unos guantes, guantes que apestaban... a **Wolfsbane**. —Los voy a matar... A todos.

Cuando termino de decir eso, sé que no fui el único sorprendido cuando los ojos de Stiles empezaron a brillar de un naranja casi animal con destellos dorados.

—Stiles espera...

—Cállate, Scott. —Cerré la boca bruscamente. Su voz se escuchaba realmente molesta. —Así pues... ¿A quién golpeare primero?

—¿Tú? ¿Golpearnos? Tienes que estar bromeando Stilinski.

—Ahh... Por supuesto. Tengo tantas ganas de golpearte desde hace un tiempo, **lagartija rastrera**.

_Steal a soul for a second chance but you will never beacome a man._

_my chosen mojo makes me stronger in a a life_

_that craes the hunger a freedom and a quest for life_

_until the end the judgment night._

Jackson rugió con fuerza, con garras y colmillos de fuera, sus ojos brillaron en azul eléctrico antes de correr hacia Stiles. Stiles ajusto sus guantes antes de correr hacia él, contuve el aliento por un momento pensando que Jackson iba a matar a Stiles con sus garras; pero él nos sorprendió esquivando tres de los golpes que Jackson le mando. Abrí los ojos con incredulidad cuando Stiles metió un puñetazo al rostro de Jackson y lo mando volando hasta una pared, tuve que mover a Allison a un lado para que no se golpeara.

—¡Pero qué liberador! ¿Quién sigue? ¿Qué me dices tú rubia?

Erika miro furiosa a Stiles, rugió con sus ojos brillando en dorado y lanzarse precipitadamente a nuestro compañero de clases.

—¡Espera Erika! —Boyd trato de detenerla, pero Erika ya estaba lanzándose a Stiles.

_Bless whit a gift of fights ghost calls for a Judgment night_

_feel the sorrow of nights as sorrow feel freak like know tomorrow_

Stiles esquivo con facilidad, dándose la vuelta y tomar un puñado de pelo rubio, obligándola desde el pelo a regresar al frente de nosotros. Stiles le pateo con fuerza en una pierna haciéndola ponerse de rodillas con un alarido de dolor, soltó el cabello rubio, estiro su brazo con una mano y con la otra la puso en su hombro. Stiles miro a Boyd con una sonrisa, pero susurro a Erika.

—No cierres los ojos, muéstrale a tu novio cuanto duele. —El sonido de huesos rompiéndose se escucho por toda la casa, junto con el grito de Erika.

_Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise reap the tears of the victim's cries _

_yearning more to hear the suffer of a of demon as I put under._

_Killed before, a time to kill them all possed down _

_the righteous low serve corpse so far as the eye can see_

Boyd e Isaac rugieron al mismo tiempo y corrieron en rescate de Erika. Stiles tomo nuevamente a Erika por el cabello y lanzarla con fuerza hacia Isaac, mandándolos a ambos al suelo. Boyd se detuvo para verlos, pero regreso su mirada a su atacante cuando noto que corría hacia él. Stiles esquivo las garras de Boyd antes de abordarlo, aferrándose con sus piernas alrededor del cuello, Stiles uso su propio peso para derrumbar a Boyd al suelo con fuerza.

No me di cuenta que Allison había corrido a un lado de Lydia para protegerla en el peor de los casos, con una flecha apunto el punto ciego de Stiles antes de lanzar la flecha.

Al parecer la fuerza y los ojos no eran lo único sobrenatural. Stiles logro escuchar el chiflido que la flecha causaba mientras estaba en el aire, se volteo justo a tiempo para tomar la flecha y hacerla girar entre sus manos antes clavarla en el pecho de Boyd.

Ignorando el alarido de dolor, mire con horror como Stiles corría hacia Allison y Lydia.

—¡Corran! —Me escuche a mi mismo gritar, a mi novio y amiga.

Allison soltó un gemido de sorpresa, al tener tan cerca a nuestro compañero de clases. Stiles metió un puñetazo directo al estomago de Allison sacándole el aire, corriendo hacia ellos, mire como Stiles le quitaba el arco y porta flechas a Allison antes de darle un golpe en su nuca y dejarla inconsciente..., eso fue suficiente. ¡Esto tenía que parar! Mi lobo estaba molesto.

Trate de desgarrarlo con mis garras, pero Stiles se movió cual hoja entre el viento logrando esquivarme. Cuando me volteé para seguir atacando, Stiles me golpeo en el rostro con el arco de Allison, no me dolió; pero me desconcentro por un momento..., cosa que Stiles aprovecho para tomarme de la camisa y arrojarme al pie de las escaleras.

Momentos después escuche rugidos de dolor por parte de Jackson, Danny, Isaac, Erika, Boyd y un grito de susto por parte de Lydia.

Mire a mi alrededor, todos mis compañeros traían una flecha clavada en alguna parte del cuerpo. Fue mi turno de gritar de dolor cuando una flecha se incrusto en mi pecho..., podía sentir el **wolfsbane** en ella, Allison las había bañado en acónito en caso de emergencia.

—¡AAH! —Mire al frente para ver a Peter y a Derek parados frente de mi.

—Sigo pensando que eres un chico interesante, pero bajaste la guardia al olvidarnos.

Fue lo último que escuche antes de perder la conciencia.

**Narrador:**

_The eye can see_

_the can see_

_the can see_

_the eye can see_

_the eye can see..._

_Bless me with the leaf off of the tree on it_

_I see the freedom reign._

Stiles cerró los ojos con dolor, le habían lanzado tierra. Intento abrirlos pero el dolor lo obligaba a cerrarlos.

—Creí que los lobos peleaban limpio...

—No deseamos pelear, queremos hablar.

Stiles se mofo.

—Un poco tarde para eso. —Aun con ceguera agudizo su oído y concentrarse en los dos lobos que lo atacaron por sorpresa. —Los voy a matar... Los mataré a to-dos, por raptar a mi amigo.

_We are falling the light is calling tears inside me cal me down._

_Midnight calling mist of resoling crow me, with the pure green leaf._

Stiles tiro el arco y la porta flechas al suelo antes de correr directo a los dos lobos.

_Praise to my father...(Take the regent to the rest of test)_

_Blessed by the water...(Under this grave the unger rest)_

_Black night, dark sky...(Thats impresive for my tomorrow)_

_The devils cry...(The innocent are in the blestow)_

Peter logro esquivar el primer golpe, pero no el segundo a causa del cuerpo tendido en el suelo de Scott que lo hizo tropezar. Stiles le dio un golpe en la quijada con su palma derecha, un puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda y otro en la derecha, para terminar Stiles dio un puñetazo con toda su fuerza sobrenatural al estomago de Peter mandándolo hasta el segundo piso.

Stiles esquivo un ataque sorpresa de Derek.

_Bless me with the...(Feel the cryes fogothen in battlefield)_

_Leaf off of the tree...(To see how much pain you can feel)_

_On it I see...(These spirits only craves the anger)_

_The freesomreign...(Only make my power grow stronger)_

_We are falling...(The powers proven to end the madness)_

_The Light is calling...(Upon I take it to end the savage)_

_Tears inside me...(The rays of light, a truth of meaning)_

_Calm me down...(To my father the blood is pleading)_

_Midnight calling...(A justice rage for all to feel)_

_Mist of resolving...(With innocent cries and hatred squeals)_

_Crow me, with the...(The gore of evil seems to satisfy)_

_Pure green leaf...(When slain an maimed and pacified)_

Derek y Stiles parecían danzar, pero eso estaba más allá de la realidad, atacando y esquivando al mismo tiempo, ambos terminaron rasgándose la ropa como la piel, la sangre de ambos salpicaba todo a su alrededor incluyendo a los betas que estaban, aunque si miramos en los daños Derek se llevaba la mayoría de ellos, en algún momento de la pelea, Stiles había sacado unas garras negras logrando rasguñar la piel de Derek, a eso incluyéndole el hecho que sus garras estaban bañadas en acónito..., era sorprendente que Derek aun estuviera en pie.

_Bless me with the...(My chosen torture make me stronger)_

_Leaf off of the tree...(In a life that craves the hunger)_

_On it I see...(A freedom and a quest for life)_

_The freedom reing...(Until the end the judgment night)_

_Praise to my father...(Watch the footsteps but never follow)_

_Blessed by the water...(If you want to live tomorrow)_

_Black night, dark sky...(Steal a soul for a second chance)_

_The devils cry...(But you will never become a man)._

Stiles al fin pudo abrir los ojos, justo después de que Derek sucumbiera al **wolfsbane** corriendo por su cuerpo, sin perder tiempo Stiles golpeo con fuerza el cuerpo del Alpha. Sin ninguna emoción además del sadismo grabado en su rostro, Stiles se acerco al cuerpo tendido de Derek y lo tomo por el cuello.

—Suplica por tu vida, es lo único que puedes hacer contra alguien como yo. —Le susurró mientras apretaba con fuerza su cuello. —Anda, suplica... Suplica que no te mate.

—¡Y-Yo soy el Alpha! ¡Yo no **suplico** a nadie! —Era sorprendente de ver como aun en ese estado hacía un esfuerzo para lograr que su voz sonara amenazante.

—¿Aún no lo entiendes? —Preguntó con una sonrisa retorcida mientras acercaba su rostro al del Alpha, lamiendo la sangre magullada que escurría por la mejilla del lobo. —Eres el Alpha, Derek. Eso quiere decir que... Que matare a todos tus betas frente a ti antes de quitarte la vida. Con cada muerte, tu te aras más y más débil... y cuando haya acabado con ellos..., te are revivir sus muertes, una y otra vez hasta que llores, hasta que **supliques** que acabe con tu tortura..., hasta que pierdas la cabeza y no seas más que un vegetal con la mente muerta. —La sonrisa de su atacante se extendió y arrastro el cuerpo de Derek hasta que se detuvieron frente a Scott que estaba inconsciente en el suelo aferrándose a una flecha incrustada en su pecho bañada en acónito. —Suplica y tal vez los mate rápido para que no sufran tanto dolor...

Hubo un silencio demoniaco rodeando a todos alrededor de Derek y su atacante..., Scott gimió y abrió los ojos húmedos a causa del dolor... Miro directamente a los ojos de su atacante.

—S-Stiles... N-no... Por favor... N-no q-quiero morir...N-no quiero que mis amigos mue-mueran... Por favor...

Stiles lo miro con sus ojos naranjas y luces doradas..., brillantes ojos como los de un animal salvaje, antes de regresar su mirada al Alpha. Derek lo miraba con esas dos gemas rojas chispeando en furia.

—¡Y-YO... TE ARRANCARE LA **GARGANTA CON LOS DIENTES!**

—Si así lo quieres. —Uñas negras brillaron en sus manos cual hojas de un sable, la levanto con demasiado lentitud para el disgusto y el terror de todos, todos los betas y humanos ahí presentes y heridos no apartaban los ojos de miedo ante esas garras.

Momentos después el sonido de la piel siendo perforada seguida muy de cerca por un poderoso rugido de dolor se escucho por toda la antigua mansión Hale...

Scott había rugido de dolor cuando la flecha fue retirada. Con sus ojos vidriosos miro a Stiles que había noqueado a Derek momentos antes de que le arrancara la flecha.

—Cre-creí... q-que ibas a matarnos...

—Iba a hacerlo. Pero para tu _gran _suerte tengo un buen corazón, Scott. Cuando te vi tendido en el suelo y suplicar para que me detuviera, para no matar a nadie, te escuche. —Stiles saco un frasco de Wolfsbane de su sudadera, con la ayuda de un gotero curo con facilidad el veneno en el cuerpo de Scott. —¿Escucharon todos? Deberían darle las gracias a Scott, que por él han sido perdonados.

Gruñidos se escucharon por toda la recepción, Stiles ayudo a Scott a pararse y le entrego el fresco.

—Toma. Aplica dos gotas en cada uno, por suerte Allison no baño sus flechas con tanto acónito.

—¿De dónde has sacado el acónito?

—De un druida.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al sótano. Liam ha estado llorando desde que llegue. Era el motivo por el cual quería arrancarles la cabeza a todos. —Scott trago, al escuchar la verdad salir de la boca de Stiles.

Stiles camino hasta el sótano encontrándose a Liam amordazado y atado en una silla, cuando Liam lo vio hizo ruidos fuertes y lagrimando con más fuerza, apresurándose hasta él, Stiles se inclino y quito la cinta lo más suave que pudo.

—¡Hey! Tranquilo. Te voy a desatar y nos iremos a tu casa. ¿Está bien?

—E-ellos... ¿Donde-?

—No te preocupes Li. —Hablo con todo el confort que pudo trasmitirle. Liam estaba alterado y cualquier cosa podría alterarlo, otro conflicto era algo que definitivamente deseaba evitar esa misma noche... Cuando lo desato Liam se arrojo a sus brazos sin dejar de llorar.

—Ya todo este bien, nada malo pasara ahora. ¿Vez? Te dije que siempre estaría ahí para cuando me necesitaras. Un Stilinski siempre cumple.

—Gracias Stiles.

—Vamos a casa.

* * *

**Hola, hola, holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Nuevo capitulo terminadoooooooo! -Aplausos y chiflidos.-**

**Por un momento creí que no iba a terminarlo, más por bloqueo mental que por otra cosa XDDDu**

**Ahora ¿Por qué el bloqueo? ¡Simple! Tengo DOS nuevas ideas en la cabeza. que no van a salirse de mi hasta que escriba al menos el primer capitulo de ambas. ¿Serían capaces de aguantar sin que actualize este fick solo por escribir los primeros capitulos de los DOS nuevos proyectos? Ambos son de Teen Wolf por supuesto..., ¿Pero podran aguantar? XDDDDu No les digo de que tratan por que aun necesito valor para ponerme a escribir, ustedes no saben lo mucho que necesite cuando escribi esta primer historia de la serie de Teen Wolf... Pero mucho valor. asdasdasd.**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS!**

***Vane: **_¡Gracias por tu comentario! aquí te traigo un nuevo capitulo._

***Cecy Black Hathaway: **_Si salio; pero solo para que ambos se maten con la mirada, y ahora con más razon se van a odiar más XDDD mira que raptar a Liam, yo también hubiera causado una guerra si me roban a alguien como él._

***Jorge 4:** _Bueno al menos eres alguien que le gusta, a otros no. Jeje Pero eso no importa, gracias por tu comentario Jorge asdasdasdasd como ya te he dicho, no tengo ni idea de si habra Stydia o Stalia..., ¿Pero quien sabe? Yo siempre puedo cambiar de opinion...En especial lo que tengo planeado más adelante Nyuk nyuk nyuk. Soy malvada, muy malvada... Ejem a la otra pregunta y como ya te he dicho publico cada semana... Ya sea Sabado o Domingo... aunque eso puede cambiar por dos razones. 1. Trabajo y dos 2. si tengo dinero para ir a un inter para poder subir el capitulo XDu Espero hayas disfrutado del capitulo._

***arie: **_Bueno ya te traje la actualización. asdasdasd Espero te gustara -u- ¡Gracias por comentar! Para el disgusto de muchos Kira y Malia aun no saldran, aun falta mucho para que salgan, además falta que aparescan muchos villanos para que ellas digan. "Hay que ir a salvar a Stiles" además Nuestro protagonista ya mando una señal de estar con vida a las dos chicas XDDD_

***rxr4ever:**_ ¡Hola! Bueno primero que nada, gracias por comentar y por ser la primera persona en poner quejas(?) Siendo honesta tu comentario me cayó como un balde de agua fría... ¡Y CON HIELO! *Ejem* Y me puso un bloqueo para este capitulo; pero eso es lo de menos ya que comentarios como estos ayudan a los autores/escritores a mejorar..., o a lo mejor no. Ahora ¿Archimegapoderoso? Hahahaha Okay yo nunca he escuchado sobre el "Gary Stu" de hecho eres el primero que me habla de eso... y pense __**"¿Y eso con que se come?"**__ En todo caso los poderes de Stiles son más Psicológico que Biológico o al menos fue lo que pense cuando inicie con esta historia. Y espero que me perdones por mi falta de ignorancia ante un tema como ese; pero como dicen por ahí, "no hay día en que uno como persona no aprenda algo nuevo antes de irse a dormir" XDDD No lo dicen tan así; pero espero captes lo que trato de decir. *Ejem* Ahora con respecto a la actitud de Stiles. ¿Alguna vez le has preguntado a alguien mayor como era antes de haber ido a la guerra? O bueno si eres mayor y fuiste a la guerra. Nadie, absolutamente nadie regrese con la misma mentalidad con la que fue antes de ir a la guerra. Y Claro yo siendo como soy, decidi cambiarle la actitud a Stiles... Luego del Notsune, como pudiste leer en este capitulo jeje. HAHAHAHA Lo de la forma de narrar err... Es por eso que dije en mi Biografia que mi mente tiene grandes ideas; pero carecen mucho de sentido comun. ¿Weird? Bueno claro que ire aclarando cosas, y lo de derek..., estoy pensando en quitarle el poder... ¿Tu que piensas? Siendo sincera para mi Derek SIEMPRE fue un mal alpha, empezo a comportarse un poco mejor, cuando se le quito el puesto..., mejor dicho renuncio al puesto. Lo de Peter... Dios ¿que sucede contigo? ¡Es Stiles de quien hablamos! ¡El lo sabe todo de practicamente todos! Aunque no lo puse era obvio que Stiles se iba a poner a investigar de sus acosadores, sus familias ¡Hasta de sus vecinos! ¡Y LOS VECINOS DE SUS VECINOS! AHAHAHA okay tampoco, pero es algo que obviamente Stiles haría. Lo de Malia y Peter para mi sigue siendo raro y aun lo sigo procesando desde que Allison y Lydia lo descubrieron eso estara pendiente. YO TAMBIEN LO AMO! _

*** :**_ Hola! Bueno para ser realistas, el lazo de hermandad ya lo tomo Liam xDDD y eso que no es lobo. Scott más bien tiene un lazo de mamá e hijo. ¿Por qué ese lazo? Jeje Por muchas razones que muy pronto tu, el resto de lectores y los mismos betas iran descubriendo con el tiempo. Bueno espero disfrutes del capitulo ¡Hasta la proxima!_

**Y aquí acaba, por favor diganme lo que piensan, adoro, adoro y re-contra adoro que opinen lo que piensan frases malas o buenas todas son bienvenidas! **


End file.
